Mon coeur qui crie vengeance
by Lybeah
Summary: Ils me voient comme une petite fille stupide, comme si j'ignorais réfléchir ou haïr. Qu'ils ont tort. Je réfléchis dans l'ombre, et ma haine est celle d'un loup affamé. Je les observe tous, et je devine leurs secrets. Tant de sang sur les mains de Joffrey, et bientôt tant de sang sur les miennes. Jaime&Sansa. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **En regardant les trois premières saisons de GOT pour la seconde fois, j'ai retrouvé rapidement goût pour l'histoire, ses personnages et en particulier ce couple dont cette fic va causer, et qui unit mes deux personnages préférés. J'ai conscience que le JaimexSansa est loin de faire l'unanimité (euphémisme, oh tu me tiens), mais cette histoire-ci me tenait réellement à coeur.**

 **Donc la voilà, en espérant avoir des avis. C'est ce qui me permet de continuer à écrire, alors ne vous retenez pas s'il vous plaît, commentaire constructif ou non. Quelque chose. Je saurais très heureuse d'y répondre, croyez-moi.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de cette histoire, tout appartient à George RR. Martin.**

 **Pairing : JaimexSansa**

 **Raiting : M, pour violence et scènes sexuelles.**

* * *

 _ **Ton coeur qui crie vengeance**_

 _Chapitre 1_

* * *

 _"La première condition de la vengeance est la dissimulation : une haine avouée est impuissante."_

Honoré de Balzac

* * *

Comme tout autre homme sain d'esprit de cette cour, j'avais tendance à garder mes distances avec la fille Stark. Ces temps-ci, et malgré la belle Margaery pour embellir ses nuits, Joffrey se conduisait comme un fauve avec sa proie, jouant d'autant plus cruellement avec elle, et ne montrant aucune tolérance pour ceux qui chercheraient à la lui dérober. Un jeune écuyer de la maison Crakehall avait connu, il y a peu, les frais de sa fureur pour avoir, sous son nez, complimenté Sansa sur l'admirable feu de sa chevelure.

Seul Tyrion avait le courage de braver, tête haute, la chasse-gardée de mon fils, mais Tyrion était un _imbécile_. Trop sensible, trop généreux, trop prompt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, et bien trop peu Lannister, comme se plaisait à dire notre père. J'aimais Tyrion comme j'avais toujours trop aimé Cersei, mon frère, le sang de mon sang, j'aurais tué pour lui, je serais mort pour lui, mais il demeurait un parfait imbécile. A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle.

Mais ce nain aime le feu. Il l'aime tant que ça le dévore parfois de l'intérieur.

_ C'est ma femme, répondait-il, sa coupe de vin au bord des lèvres, chaque fois que je lui reprochais de risquer sa peau au nom d'une pauvre Stark sans importance. Nous partageons notre couche, et, le jour venu elle portera mes enfants. C'est une toute petite fille perdue, elle n'a jamais rien demandé à personne, et ni toi ni Cersei n'êtes jamais foutus de la sauver des brimades de ce sanglant crétin !

_ Tu parle de mon fils, l'avertissais-je d'une voix menaçante.

Et toujours il accrochait ses yeux vairons aux miens, articulait lentement sans me lâcher du regard.

_ Essaye donc de me convaincre que tu tiens à Joffrey comme à la perle de tes yeux, mon frère, _essaye_.

Ce à quoi je ne rétorquais rien. Ce serait tout un défi de lui mentir.

J'ai toujours mis Joffrey à part, un enfant que je ne pourrais jamais aimer. Tout petit, il s'amusait à tourmenter plus que de raison les servantes, et l'on le retrouvait dans le jardin à découper un oiseau mort en souriant. Ce sanglant crétin. Cependant, Tommen et Myrcella, ces doux agneaux, je les considérais tous deux comme de mon engeance, bien que la petite, dont la gentillesse cachait un esprit malin et vengeur – vengeance envers les dorniens qui lui ont une nuit défiguré son joli minois – ait ma préférence.

Mais je savais que je n'avais rien de vraiment sérieux à craindre du roi. Il m'aimait, du moins tant que je lui serais aussi fidèle qu'un chien et que je ne discuterais aucun de ses ordres, comme Tyrion avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

_ Qu'on chante une chanson sur la mort glorieuse du Jeune Loup ! a ricané Joffrey à toute volée à l'adresse des convives.

J'ai vu la main de Sansa se resserrer alors autour de sa fourchette, et celle de Tyrion, assis à mes côtés, est venu lui caresser le dos en signe de réconfort. Ces deux là se sont toujours retrouvés dans leur haine commune envers Joffrey. Nous nous trouvons à la réception donnée en l'honneur des dix-sept ans du roi, et il y a de très fortes chances pour que Sansa Stark en bave ce soir.

_ Quelqu'un ? Très bien, lady Sansa !

Et quel hasard.

Alors que Tyrion a commencé à se lever, son bras enroulé au sien, prêt à la soutenir dans cette énième épreuve, les yeux verts de Joffrey sont tombés sur lui, et c'est d'une voix presque menaçante qu'il a sifflé :

_ Seule.

_ Tels sont les désirs de Sa Majesté, a grondé mon frère en se rasseyant.

Toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur la frêle petiote. Elle marchait calmement, yeux baissés, de plus en plus semblable à sa mère avec ses longs cheveux rouges et ses pommettes hautes, de plus en plus _désirable_. Une robe aux couleurs Lannister lui cintrait la taille, attirant des regards troublés sur elle. Peut-être était-ce une forme de provocation vis-vis de notre souverain, peut-être…

Le visage d'ordinaire souriant et maîtrisé de Margaery s'est assombri. Elle appréciait Sansa, et était toute aussi indignée que Tyrion par cette violence gratuite infligée à une fille si vulnérable. Elle s'est immobilisée devant la table royale, de marbre, mains entrelacées contre son ventre.

_ Eh bien, chantez.

Et elle a chanté, paupières closes.

_ _« Et qui êtes-vous, dit le fier seigneur,_

 _Pour que je doive m'incliner si bas ?_

 _Rien qu'un chat d'une autre fourrure,_

 _Et voilà ma vérité vraie._

 _Fourré d'or ou fourré de rouge,_

 _Un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes,_

 _Et les miennes sont aussi longues et acérées_

 _Qu'acérées et longues les vôtres. »_

 _Ainsi parla, parla ainsi,_

 _Le sire de Castamere,_

 _Mais les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,_

 _Et plus personne ne l'entend._

 _Oui, les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,_

 _Et nulle âme ne l'entend plus._

Lorsqu'elle s'est tu, un sourire malsain s'est formé sur les lèvres de Joffrey, qui a alors entamé un applaudissement. Pas de doute, il la garderait toute la nuit durant dans ses bras, pour la faire hurler et supplier de ce que son esprit malade croit être du plaisir. La petite louve s'est inclinée, vide de toute expression. Si soumise, si vulnérable.

_ Elle a chanté ce qu'il souhaitait entendre, a murmuré Tyrion, et elle l'a chanté bien. Qu'il lui laisse la paix, à présent.

J'ai siroté tranquillement une gorgée de vin. Amer.

_ Il ne le fera pas.

Il y avait de l'indifférence sincère dans ma voix. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas Sansa Stark, simplement que je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole une seule fois en trois années passées à se côtoyer dans le Donjon Rouge. Qu'elle était la fille de Ned Stark, et qu'elle ne pouvait que me haïr pour avoir tué de mes mains leur précieux Jory. Pour être du même sang que Cersei et Joffrey également, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Je n'en avais rien à faire de sa haine. Tout le royaume me détestait déjà, alors une personne de plus, quelle importance ? Je n'éprouvais rien à son intention, peut-être juste un peu de pitié.

Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une enfant stupide. Elle n'avait rien d'autre de son admirable mère que la chevelure et les yeux Tully. Il n'existait aucun feu en elle, ce n'était qu'une femme-objet, douée pour se taire et exécuter les multiples désirs du roi sans même broncher. Sans doute l'exécution publique de Ned Stark, ainsi que les Noces Pourpres l'avaient-elles rendues folle.

Je n'en ai cure.

_ Vous avez une jolie voix, lady Sansa, a ronronné Joffrey. Peut-être chanterez-vous pour notre bébé à venir, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Margaery Tyrell a passé une main légère sur son ventre arrondi, à nouveau lumineuse. Une actrice née.

Sansa s'est inclinée profondément.

_ Ce sera pour moi un grand honneur, Votre Majesté.

Joffrey a souri de toutes ses dents, paraissant fasciné par les contours du visage de sa jeune concubine.

_ Très bien, retournez-vous asseoir. Qu'on fasse venir les nains !

Et la fête se poursuivait, inlassablement. J'ai écrasé un nouveau soupir, puis me suis servi un autre verre.

Silencieuse et toute aussi portée à l'alcool que moi, Cersei, assise à la gauche du roi, m'a décoché un sourire dur.

* * *

Le vin me tournait à la tête. Tyrion, la tête dans les bras, n'en menait pas mieux, et nous lorgnions, comme les deux foutus ivrognes que nous étions, la salle animée de danseurs. La reine, malgré sa grossesse avancée, virvoletait au bras de son frère, et Myrcella s'était reculée avec Sansa dans un coin où nul ne saurait les entendre, et elles causaient à voix basse depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes.

J'ai entendu la chaise vide racler sur ma droite, et les doigts fins de Cersei m'ont sèchement arraché ma coupe à moitié pleine.

_ Assez de vin pour ce soir, a-t-elle grondé, et je me suis à grand peine retenu de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Pas en public, _voyons_.

Ses longs cheveux, flamboyants à la lueur des bougies, faisaient penser à une couronne d'or. Elle aurait aimé que je lui dise qu'elle ressemblait à une reine. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Au contraire, j'ai froncé les sourcils, mécontent.

_ Rends-moi ça.

Une lueur dangereuse a traversé les yeux de Cersei, et elle paraissait si heureuse, toute bêtement heureuse. Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas, après tout ? Robert était mort, ses trois enfants vivants, dont l'un couronné, son jumeau adoré présent pour noyer ses nuits d'amour et de plaisir, le Jeune Loup terrassé et nous qui pouvions cracher autant que nous le voulions sur la dernière Stark en vie. Elle était heureuse, et le bonheur la rendait d'autant plus belle.

Elle s'est levée, a disparu dans l'ombre d'un couloir. Vers sa chambre.

_ Viens le chercher.

Et je l'ai suivie.

* * *

 **Une review ? ça ne prend pas une minute, et ça fait très plaisir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de cette histoire, hormis l'intrigue, tout appartient à George RR. Martin.**

 **Pairing : JaimexSansa**

 **Raiting : M, pour violence et scènes sexuelles**

 **Ce chapitre est la "rencontre" entre Jaime et Sansa, globalement.**

* * *

 _ **Ton coeur qui crie vengeance**_

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _"Qui nous sommes et qui nous devons être pour survivre sont deux choses bien différentes."_

The 100, Bellamy Blake

* * *

Cersei a écrasé un long soupir en remontant sa couverture écarlate brodée de lions rugissants en or sur ses seins blancs. Ses yeux verts se sont dardés sur mon torse encore nu, alors que je tentais, bien maladroitement, de me draper d'une tunique. Les années avaient beau s'être écoulées par trois depuis cette nuit cauchemardesque où la Chèvre m'avait tranché la main en gloussant contre mon oreille, il m'était toujours aussi ardu de me vêtir.

Qu'en ai-je à faire ? Je ne m'habillais jamais qu'en présence de ma sœur, et ma sœur ne m'aiderait certainement pas. Elle n'éprouvait aucune once pitié pour moi, se contentait d'évaluer de mon attitude et mes réactions si je demeurais malgré tout digne de la maison Lannister, et donc de son lit.

Elle qui savait me repousser comme si je signifiais rien à ses yeux.

J'ai serré ma ceinture autour de mes hanches en regardant le lit aux draps défaits. Des heures plus tôt, nous y avions roulé en riant comme deux stupides jouvenceaux à leurs premiers ébats, et, une fois nos vêtements arrachés, elle s'était agrippée à mes épaules en appelant les Sept, alors que je me glissais et ondulais sournoisement entre ses cuisses ouvertes. D'ordinaire, nos nuits étaient un champ de bataille. On se cognait, se mordait, on se sifflait des injures sans nom, on en gardait la marque durant des jours, elle avec ses hanches douloureuses, et moi de cette pluie de contusions sur mes omoplates. Mais pas cette fois, où on s'était contenté de s'aimer, pauvres fous ivres morts. Elle était heureuse, alors je l'avais été, stupidement.

Je l'ai embrassé sur le front, et elle m'a agrippé le visage entre ses paumes pour mieux écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une fougue que j'ai cru disparue en elle. Un moment, je me suis laissé faire, avant de me dégager doucement.

_ Pas ce soir, soeurette.

Cersei m'a regardé partir avec une moue déçue, mais sans un mot pour me retenir. Jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à me supplier de demeurer à ses côtés, ce genre de faiblesses ne ressemblait en rien à cette femme-fauve. J'ai alors refermé le plus silencieusement du monde la porte de sa chambre, et me suis effacé dans les ténèbres du Donjon endormi.

L'alcool s'était dissipé avec le sexe, mais je n'avais aucune envie de m'en aller dormir. _Aucune_. Pas avec la Chèvre qui riait, et les yeux froids de Catelyn Stark me poussant à jurer, lame appuyée sous la gorge, de lui ramener ses filles intactes. Pourtant morts, ils hantaient chacune de mes nuits, et je me réveillais toujours avec le moignon douloureux, ou bien une culpabilité atroce pour m'imbiber les tempes.

Je ne pouvais pas honorer ma promesse. Arya était demeurée introuvable depuis sa fuite de Port-Réal lors de l'exécution de son père, et était sans nul doute morte dans quelque contrée éloignée des Sept Couronnes. Quant à Sansa, son mariage avec Tyrion la retenait dès à présent corps et âme à la maison Lannister. Et il ne restait à ces deux-là aucune famille à rejoindre. Les Tully de Vivesaigue avaient été défaits pour laisser place à ces charognes de Frey, et c'était le bâtard Bolton qui tenait maintenant Winterfell d'une main de fer. Littlefinger avait pris le contrôle des Eryés en épousant Lysa Arryn, puis la tuant de ses mains – bien qu'il se plaisait à raconter une tout autre histoire –, et chuchotait maintenant à l'oreille de son héritier malade. Quant à Jon Snow, on racontait qu'après être devenu Lord Commandant, ses propres hommes l'avaient poignardé au visage, puis laissé pourrir dans la neige.

La Maison Stark était morte il y a trois années, et un jeune Lannister gouvernerait bientôt Winterfell – éduqué par Tyrion, mais qui serait vraisemblablement de la semence de Joffrey, au vu de la situation actuelle.

_ Oncle Jaime ?

Auparavant, je l'aurais prise pour Cersei, tant la jeune fille blonde qui me barrait la route à une telle heure avancée avait un jour ressemblé à ma sœur dans sa douce jeunesse. Maintenant que la joue de Myrcella était barrée d'une balafre relativement laide – lui donnant un aspect effrayant et sauvage qui ne correspondait en rien à sa douceur, et la mettait lentement à part de ces filles de lord ou chevalier si jolies et si raffinées avec qui elle avait grandi – je pouvais m'éviter le bénéfice du doute. Elle m'a dévisagé un instant, immobile, avec le vent chaud d'au-dehors qui giflait ses boucles.

_ Que fais-tu à errer ici durant la nuit ? l'ai-je questionnée, sincèrement curieux.

Une mèche rebelle a glissé entre ses yeux anxieux, et elle a pris le temps nécessaire pour la remettre en place. Et moi qui attendais, ma main restante pendue à ma ceinture. Le parfum de Cersei embaumant encore ma gorge et mes lèvres.

_ Puis-je vous faire confiance ?

_ Tu es de mon sang, alors que tu m'avoues t'en aller assassiner ton crétin de grand frère, ai-je plaisanté, et je demeurerais muet comme une tombe – peut-être même que tu pourrais compter sur mon aide pour l'achever.

Je l'ai regardée rire avec une tendresse enflant sous ma poitrine. Elle était ma _fille_ , et je l'aimais comme telle.

_ Très bien. Y aurait-il quelque mestre de votre connaissance capable de garder un _secret_?

Creylen. Il avait élevé chacun de nous, Cersei, Tyrion et moi, et nous portait en grande affection depuis notre petite enfance.

_ J'en connais effectivement un.

_ Alors faîtes-le venir.

Quelque chose s'est serré au fond de mon être, et mes yeux se sont posés sur elle comme si je la voyais pour la toute première fois. Pas ça. _Pas ça._ Elle a haussé un sourcil, vraisemblablement inquiète de ma réaction.

_ Mon oncle… ?

_ Ne me dis pas… tu n'es pas enceinte, dis-moi…

Ses ongles se sont enfoncés dans mon bras, presque douloureusement, et elle s'est rapprochée de moi comme pour m'enlacer. Son souffle presque inaudible contre mon oreille, le parfum de ses cheveux.

_ Grosse, Sansa Stark l'est, et il est important que nul dans ce château n'en ait vent. Les murs ont des oreilles, oncle Jaime.

…

Ses mots résonnaient encore en boucle dans ma tête lorsque j'ai demandé à Mestre Creylen, à genoux devant son lit à prier les Sept comme il le faisait chaque soir, de me suivre. _Grosse, Sansa Stark l'est._ Cela signifiait un premier bâtard pour le roi Joffrey, cela signifiait aux yeux de tous un enfant pour Tyrion, cela signifiait la naissance d'un tout nouveau prétendant au Nord, et bien plus légitime que les autres, et celle du futur lord Lannister pour diriger Castral-Roc. Tant de titres avant même d'être né, et qui apporterait à ce petit bien des ennemis et bien des dangers. Parmi eux Cersei.

Nous avons grimpé les marches le plus silencieusement possible afin de rejoindre les appartements de Myrcella sans éveiller de soupçons. Je broyais du noir, et Creylen suait à grosses gouttes. C'était un homme gras et rieur, aux quelques cheveux gris et au double menton impressionnant, qui se mouvait difficilement dans ses burnes, et que j'aimais comme un second père. Il avait toujours su pour Cersei et moi, avait toujours su pour nos enfants, et pour la bâtardise du roi. N'en avait jamais soufflé mot à quiconque.

Ma confiance pour lui était sans égale.

Mon poing s'est cogné sèchement contre les battants, et Myrcella nous a ouvert. Une fois entrés, elle a verrouillé avec application la porte, puis s'en est retournée tout aussi vivement au chevet de Sansa Stark, assise au bord du lit, et une bassine où, le teint gris et les yeux vitreux d'épuisement, elle déversa, pour ce qui semblait ne pas être la première fois, le contenu de son estomac sous nos yeux un peu ébahis.

_ Il me dévore déjà de l'intérieur, a-t-elle chuchoté dans le silence pesant, sans sembler remarquer notre présence. Je le dét…

_ _Chut_ , l'a coupé avec douceur Myrcella en lui embrassant le front. Regarde, mestre Creylen est ici pour soulager ta douleur.

Sansa a imperceptiblement tressailli lorsque son regard est tombé sur moi, craignant sans doute que je n'aille rapporter ce que je voyais à ma sœur. Ce que je ne ferais certainement pas, Myrcella me l'avait fait promettre. Qu'avaient-ils tous à me prendre pour le pigeon de Cersei ? Sous l'œil insistant de ma « nièce », j'ai réprimé mon irritation et incliné légèrement la tête.

_ Ni le roi ni ma sœur n'apprendront cet… _imprévu_ , ma lady.

 _Sur mon honneur de Régicide, quelle ironie._

La jeune Stark n'a rien répondu à cela, mais ses muscles ont paru se détendre et elle a laissé, sans broncher, Creylen l'approcher gentiment et lui palper le ventre. Ses quelques effleurements la faisaient grimacer, et j'ai noté que les sourcils broussailleux du mestre se fronçaient davantage d'inquiétude à chaque minute. L'état de Sansa était vraisemblablement soucieux.

J'ai adressé un regard perdu à Myrcella, appuyée contre mon épaule, dont l'expression était figée d'une expression étrange. Lorsqu'elle m'a finalement regardé, j'ai lu dans ses yeux du dégoût mêlée à de la honte, _coupable, coupable, coupable._ Un frisson m'a parcouru sans raison l'échine.

La mine de Creylen en disait long, lorsqu'il s'est relevé et a écrasé un long soupir.

_ Il va falloir que je jette un œil à votre dos, milady.

Sansa l'a alors regardé comme s'il l'avait giflée, et c'était la première fois que je la voyais réagir ainsi – _réagir_ tout court, en fait.

_ _Non_.

_ Sansa… a commencé Myrcella en s'avançant d'un pas vers son amie qui roulait des yeux pleins de terreur et de rage, des yeux de _loup acculé_. Je vois combien ton corps souffre ce soir, à cause de ce qu' _il_ t'a fait tout à l'heure, et je comprends que tu ne désires pas nous montrer tes blessures mais…

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! a chuchoté vivement Sansa, et si elle ne pleurait pas, ses yeux, eux, pourtant d'ordinaire vides de tout feu et de toute intelligence, n'étaient désormais plus qu'un abime de peur et de folie, presque dos au mur. Aucun de vous ne le _peut_.

_ Petite, tu te tiens devant un homme manchot, ai-je cherché à la rassurer d'une voix douce, parce que je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler, que ses hurlements réveillent tout le Donjon Rouge, et que Joffrey me surprenne au milieu de la nuit avec sa jeune sœur et Sansa Stark. Maintenant, _regarde_ ce bras sans main, _regarde_ le visage couturé et sans oreille de Myrcella, alors maintenant répète que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre tes tourments, répète-le moi droit dans les yeux.

Sansa demeurait immobile, alors qu'elle n'en menait pas bien large avec son teint gris d'angoisse et sa nausée dû aux débuts de sa grossesse. Malgré tout, elle a dressé le menton et répété d'un ton égal :

_ Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mes tourments, ser Jaime. A ce que je sache, vous avez toujours un frère et une sœur avec qui vous quereller ou vous serrer les coudes, un père pour vous _protéger_ , une maison pour vous _attendre_ avec votre propre chambre et vos souvenirs de jeunesse. Vous êtes toujours libre d'aller où bon vous semble, libre d'aimer qui vous semble, libre de vous exprimer comme bon vous semble. Et vous n'avez jamais connu la froideur de la peur lorsqu'un homme vous enfonce le visage dans l'oreiller afin d'étouffer vos pleurs et vos plaintes, la douleur de cette chose qui vous perce le corps comme des coups de poignard en continu mais qui ne parviennent jamais à vous tuer, jamais _complètement_. Savez-vous ce que cela fait, d'être privé de tout, de n'être plus _rien_? Savez-vous ? Moi, je sais. Mes parents, mes frères et ma sœur sont morts, mon chez moi a été souillé de violeurs et de meurtriers, et j'ai un petit Lannister dans le ventre, un petit monstre de plus dans ce monde, que je devrais élever en souriant et feignant d'être heureuse, alors que je le haïrais de tout mon cœur. Un petit monstre que je verrais grandir et un jour prendre la place de mon père, un petit monstre que je devrais appeler _mon enfant_. Vous me parlez de douleur, mais vous n'y connaissez rien, _Régicide_.

J'en suis demeuré bouche-bée, avec Myrcella pour me retenir férocement le bras, comme si j'allais d'un instant à l'autre dégainer ma lame et la découper en deux pour m'avoir rugi dessus comme _un loup_ , comme l'aurait fait auparavant sa mère. Elle venait de me prouver que Cersei et Joffrey n'étaient pas parvenu à la briser complètement, ni à la dompter, et qu'il demeurait une véritable Stark sous mes yeux, sombre de fureur et de haine. Elle s'était _si longtemps_ tu, avait _si longtemps_ feint la stupidité et la docilité.

Mais Sansa Stark n'était pas plus idiote qu'elle n'était docile. Elle nous haïssait et danserait un jour sur nos cadavres rouge et or. Et elle avait _survécu_ , contrairement à sa si féroce petite sœur, contrairement à de si farouches guerriers tels que le Jeune Loup et Jon Snow, sa haine avait survécu, son cœur avait survécu. Et ce ravissant visage de poupée, ces regards sans haine qui avaient tous su nous berner.

Nous ne l'avions pas vu grandir, et cela serait notre dernière erreur, cela aurait un jour raison de nous tous.

J'ai ri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de cette histoire, hormis l'intrigue, tout appartient à George RR. Martin.**

 **Pairing : JaimexSansa**

 **Raiting : M, pour violence et scènes sexuelles**

 **Merci encore pour vos adorables reviews !**

* * *

 _ **Ton coeur qui crie vengeance**_

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _"Dieu a un sens de l'humour qui m'échappe."_

Rick Grimes, Walking Dead

* * *

 **Sansa**

Mes mains tremblaient, mais j'ignorais si c'était sous l'effet de cette rage trop longtemps retenue qui débordait par tous les pores de ma peau, ou bien à cause de cet effroi glacé qui montait en moi alors que je réalisais ce que je venais de dire à un Lannister. Au frère adoré de Cersei. Ils allaient me trancher la tête pour avoir ôté mon masque d'heureuse idiote, et l'avoir comme jeté au feu.

Myrcella demeurait interloquée, mais l'émeraude de ses prunelles luisait de compassion, et je savais, oh je savais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait jamais de mes paroles, elle qui avait toujours été différente des autres membres de sa famille. Le gros mestre était tout aussi indécis vis-à-vis de mon coup d'éclat si brutal. Et lui qui _riait_.

Je l'avais si souvent vu rire, du temps où Père était la Main du Roi, dans sa belle armure dorée qui chatoyait au soleil du Sud, rire de son propre roi, de Winterfell, et des gens en général. Le royaume entier le détestait, et Père m'avait appris à me méfier de lui et des Lannister en général. _Ne te fies jamais à sa beauté et ses beaux sourires, car il faut être misérable pour frapper son roi dans le dos lorsqu'on lui a juré serment d'obéissance._ Je n'avais jamais insisté, et puis le Régicide ne m'avait pas fasciné comme Joffrey l'avait fait. Je me souvenais qu'il se moquait allégrement de mon père et de ma famille, et que des rumeurs avaient couru dans les rues de Port-Réal après la mort de Robert au sujet d'une possible relation incestueuse entre lui et Cersei. Si j'avais traité cet homme de monstre dans un coin de mon esprit lorsque Père nous était revenu, par cet après-midi tranquille, blessé et délirant de fièvre, avec tous ses frères d'armes, pour lesquels j'avais développé une grande affection en grandissant, et tout particulièrement Jory, _morts_ , cruellement tués de la main des hommes de Jaime Lannister, le temps avait passé et la guerre m'avait désillusionnée sur toute « bonté » dite existante. Mon père était le meilleur des hommes, et ça ne l'avait malgré tout pas sauvé de la décapitation publique.

Il semblait que l'emprisonnement à Vivesaigues du Régicide ainsi que sa longue escapade pour s'en retourner auprès des siens, où il avait d'ailleurs perdu sa main d'épée, avaient eu raison de son ordinaire jovialité et également de sa légendaire arrogance. L'homme que je voyais aujourd'hui était vieux et renfermé, différent de l'adolescent déterminé à secourir la veuve et l'orphelin alors qu'il servait Aerys le Fol, dont me parlait parfois Tyrion, lorsque, au lit, nous ne parvenions pas, l'un et l'autre, à trouver le sommeil.

L'homme qui était parvenu à me faire sortir de mes gonds en quelques mots. Les tout premiers qu'il m'adressait, en fait.

J'étais épuisée et malade de tristesse. Après le dîner, Joffrey m'avait ordonné de le suivre jusqu'à ses appartements, où il m'avait prise si durement que j'en avais saigné – sans toutefois verser une larme, je me l'étais promis la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en moi –, avant de me regarder se faire violemment battre par ser Meryn Trant et ser Boros Blount de leurs poings clos et du pommeau de leurs épées.

 __ Pas son visage. Il me plaît qu'elle soit jolie._

 _Et les coups qui pleuvaient sur moi. Douleur, douleur, mais je me refusais quand bien que mal aux cris et aux pleurs. Je n'étais pas faible, j'étais une Stark de Winterfell avec un cœur de loup, et il ne saurait tarder que j'arracherais la gorge de Joffrey avec mes dents._

 _Ma tête qui tournait. Mes jambes sont devenus molles et ont cédé sous mon poids. Je me suis écroulée en travers du tapis, ma peau nue offerte à leur violence, et j'étais si vulnérable que ça me dégoûtait de moi-même. Sa semence encore gluante entre mes cuisses, et mon con qui me faisait si mal, comme si l'on m'avait poignardée encore et encore à cet endroit._

 _Puis tout s'est arrêté._

 __ Ramassez vos vêtements, lady Sansa. J'en ai assez de votre présence ennuyeuse._

 _Lorsque j'ai été jetée au-dehors de la chambre, ma robe serrée contre ma poitrine, et les dents serrées de souffrance, je suis tombée à genoux au milieu du couloir, et j'ai vomi comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Les bras réconfortants de Myrcella sont venus me serrer contre sa poitrine, et elle a caressé mes cheveux en m'intimant gentiment de me lever._

Et maintenant le bébé. Ce petit être qui pulsait sous ma chair, et pour lequel je n'éprouvais déjà que du dégoût. Ce pauvre, pauvre enfant, déjà maudit avant même d'être né. J'ai effleuré mon ventre plat du bout des doigts, avant de frissonner. Un _Lannister_ en moi.

_ Tu es _surprenante_ , a simplement dit Jaime Lannister, une fois qu'il eut cessé de rire, et j'en demeurais coite. Et j'aime ça.

Qu'est-ce que… ? « il aimait _ça_ »? Pas de menaces ? Pas de manœuvres pour me punir de mon audace ? Pour me faire exécuter ? _Rien_? Je l'ai dévisagé avec de la stupéfaction – stupéfaite de sa tolérance, stupéfaite de le trouver si _différent_ de Cersei. Cet homme-là n'avait pas grand chose du monstre dont l'on m'avait si souvent vanté la cruauté et le manque d'honneur. Cet homme-là n'avait rien du _Régicide_ , cette façade arrogante et désagréable à laquelle les gens lançaient des pierres.

Myrcella a repris la parole, me tirant de mes pensées.

_ Il faut que mestre Creylen voit ton dos, Sansa.

Mes mains se sont serrées en poings.

_ C'est _inutile_ , ai-je sifflé.

Je ne _voulais pas_ leur montrer ces marques. Trant et Blount prenaient toujours garde à marteler des endroits de mon corps que je pourrais toujours cacher sous mes robes et mes cheveux. Mais sous le tissu boursouflaient des secrets douloureux qui me rendaient malade de honte. J'étais laide, Joffrey m'avait rendu si laide.

Chaque jour, Joffrey me marquait un peu plus de sa folie. S'appropriait de moi-même, me _dévorait_ vivante. Ma peau toute entière, le pourpre Lannister de mes robes, mon con plein de sa semence, et maintenant qu'il vivait sous la chair de mon ventre… J'ai serré les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

_ S'il te plaît, a chuchoté Myrcella en délaçant ma robe, et la froideur de ses mains qui effleuraient mon dos sensible ont fait monter chez moi une lancinante douleur.

J'ai gémi, et recouvert ma poitrine nue de mes bras lorsque je me suis retrouvée nue jusqu'à la taille. Et leurs yeux à tous sont tombés sur moi. Le mestre a reculé d'un pas, puis passé une main en travers de ses yeux, comme incapable de soutenir une telle vision. Quant à elle, Myrcella a filé vers sa salle de bain, et je l'ai entendue tirer ses tiroirs un à un. Puis je me suis retournée vers le Régicide, parce que c'était celui dont je redoutais le plus la réaction, parce que c'était un Lannister pur et dur, et qu'il avait passé neuf mois à partager avec son inestimable Cersei le ventre de leur mère, et que Joffrey était son neveu, et que je craignais qu'il m'ordonne froidement de me rhabiller et de retourner dans ma chambre en cessant de pleurnicher, comme l'aurait assurément fait sa sœur.

Son expression était un beau mélange entre incompréhension, déni et tristesse. Il avait pitié de moi, je le savais. Mais si peu de colère que ça m'a soufflée. Ce n'était pas Tyrion, et par conséquent, il n'était en rien prêt à se jeter entre son roi et une petite fille si vulnérable en hurlant à l'injustice comme un preux chevalier des chansons de mon enfance l'aurait fait.

Mon dos était une bouillie multicolore, je le savais. Des cicatrices blanches, discrètes, et d'autres bien plus affreuses, étirées et encore palpitantes de douleur – Joffrey aimait « dessiner », lorsque je me retrouvais nue dans son lit, sur le ventre, et mes mains nouées aux extrémités du lit, à essayer de toutes mes forces de ne pas me mordre la langue, _vulnérable_. Sept brûlures au niveau de mes épaules – une me serpentait sur la nuque, que je prenais garde de cacher sous mes cheveux –, dont quatre particulièrement graves où Tyrion avait dû faire appeler un mestre pour me soigner au milieu de la nuit. Le reste n'était qu'hématomes et hématomes, bleus, verts, mauves, rouges, une vraie peinture, qui me couvraient la peau et ne pouvaient se compter.

Sans un mot de plus, je me suis rhabillée.

_ Je vais vous prescrire un traitement médical ma lady, a finalement dit Creysel d'une voix blanche. Mais il ne faut plus que le roi ne vous… ne vous fasse venir dans sa chambre la nuit, il ne faut plus qu'il vous maltraite. Sinon le bébé n'y survivra pas.

Mon petit monstre. Je le détestais, et pourtant, lorsqu'il a dit cela, j'ai tressailli, et mes bras se sont mécaniquement enserrés autour de mon ventre, comme pour le protéger de Joffrey, le protéger de tous les autres et de ce monde si cruel. _Mais tu ne peux te permettre de l'aimer, avec tous tes rêves de détruire les Lannister_ , a rugi sa conscience. _Cet enfant est un Lannister et le fils de Joffrey ! Il ne peut être ton fils, et il ne peut vivre plus longtemps dans tes entrailles._

Mais je l'aimais déjà comme une mère, les faits étaient là. Bien malgré moi.

_ Je m'en assurerais, s'est élevée la voix du Régicide.

Il paraissait si _solennel_. Je l'ai regardé d'un œil, alors que Myrcella revenait et me remettait une boîte aux couleurs de sa maison. Rouge comme le sang, et or comme le pouvoir. J'ai fermé les yeux, et soupiré. Le bleu doux de mes robes me manquait, Lady me manquait, Winterfell me manquait, et ma famille me manquait.

_ Ceci est un baume – demande à oncle Tyrion de t'en passer tous les soirs sur ton dos, cela soulagera un peu ta douleur. J'ai honte de mon frère, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi…

Ses lèvres ont effleurés ma joue, et j'ai souri douloureusement.

_ Merci, Myrcella.

Que ferais-je sans elle, après tout ? Lorsque nous avons quitté tous les trois sa chambre, Creycel s'est incliné puis est parti de son côté après m'avoir promis de me fournir de remèdes en tous genres dans la semaine.

Le Régicide, lui, est demeuré immobile à me dévisager, inexpressif, et je lui ai d'autant plus retourné la politesse. Ce n'était pas ainsi que m'avait éduquée ma mère, mais je m'en moquais à cet instant. Cet homme était du même sang que Joffrey et Cersei, du même sang que ceux qui avaient détruit ma famille avant de s'en moquer, et s'il aimait que je lui crie dessus, me montrer impolie avec lui ne le dérangerait sûrement pas. Finalement, il m'a offert son bras, et nous avons descendu les escaliers raides en silence.

Nous avons atteint la porte de la chambre conjugale que je partageais avec Tyrion depuis maintenant près de quatre ans. J'ai dirigé ma main vers la poignée, mais la voix calme du Régicide m'a coupé dans mon élan.

_ Je l'empêcherais de vous toucher. Toi et l'enfant. Tu as ma parole.

_ Comment puis-je en avoir la certitude ? n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de gronder, et à nouveau mes mains ont entouré mon ventre. Vous avez fait serment de servir jusqu'à votre dernier souffle le roi et sa maison. Pourtant, c'est de vos mains qu'Aerys est mort, et peut-être sous vos yeux qu'Elia Martell s'est vu sa petite fille poignardée et son bébé fracassé contre un mur, qu'elle s'est vue violée et impuissante. Votre parole… _votre parole de Régicide._

Une douloureuse colère a assombri ses yeux verts, et il m'a ricané au visage. J'ai serré les dents et lutté pour ne pas baisser le regard, parce qu'il devenait aussi impressionnant que Cersei lorsque la fureur lui montait à la tête.

_ J'aime que tu ne sois pas cette fille pathétique que tu prétends être, comme il me déplaît que mon… mon neveu te maltraite ainsi. Mais tu n'as malgré tout pas à oublier que tu n'es qu'un bout de viande au milieu d'une famille de lions affamés, et qu'il ne me suffit que de lever le petit doigt pour qu'ils te sautent à la gorge et ne te dévorent vivante. Comme ils l'ont fait avec ton frère et ta mère. Comme _nous_ l'avons fait.

Comment osait-il ? _Comment osait-il ?_

_ Ne me traitez pas de bout de viande ! Je suis une _louve_ , et j'ai moi aussi faim de lions.

_ Et un loup solitaire n'a que tôt fait de mourir. Tu es la dernière Stark en vie, et la Maison Stark est morte avec le Roi du Nord depuis longtemps.

J'en suis demeurée sans voix, et mes yeux se sont mis à me piquer. Pas maintenant. Je ne pouvais me permettre de pleurer devant _lui_ , aussi crépitante de rage que j'étais. Mais il m'avait insultée, rappelé, une fois de plus, que les miens n'étaient plus, et qu'une crapule de Bolton régnait à Winterfell.

Il m'a saisi un peu brutalement par les épaules, et s'est penché vers moi afin de mieux planter ses yeux dans les miens. Cela m'a permis de retrouver mes esprits, et de redevenir calme.

_ Il est de ton intérêt que nous nous serrions les coudes, petite fille. _De ton putain d'intérêt._ Annonce ta grossesse ce soir à mon frère, et faîtes-en une annonce publique dans les jours suivants. Cela dissipera peut-être un peu la cruauté de Joffrey à ton égard, et je me chargerais d'empêcher que ce genre de soirées se poursuivent tant que tu seras enceinte. Mais tu dépendras de ma protection, _comprends-tu ?_ Si je dois vous protéger, toi et ton petit, et pour cela m'attirer les foudres du roi en personne, alors je pense mériter un peu de ton respect. Tu peux être autant que tu le souhaite être la féroce Sansa Stark de Winterfell avec moi – je le préférerais même –, mais que tes propos trouvent leur limite à ne pas dépasser.

Et lorsqu'il a tourné les talons, _royal_ , j'ai attrapé un pan de sa cape blanche pour le retenir.

_ Le Régicide est un homme ennuyeux, arrogant et déloyal dont je n'apprécie définitivement pas la présence et les comportements. Mais il me plairait d'apprendre à connaître Jaime.

Nous sommes demeurés immobiles l'un et l'autre, moi avec sa cape que je palpais nerveusement entre mes doigts, et lui dont ses yeux brillaient alors que s'y enchaînaient des émotions si contradictoires, amusement, colère, honte, indulgence, tristesse. A l'instant où j'ai pensé qu'il allait partir sans me répondre, il a ouvert la bouche.

_ La Petite Colombe est une fillette docile, ennuyeuse et pitoyable dont je n'apprécie définitivement pas la présence et les comportements. Mais il me plairait d'apprendre à connaître Sansa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de cette histoire, hormis l'intrigue, tout appartient à George RR. Martin**

 **Pairing : JaimexSansa**

 **Raiting : M, pour violence et scène sexuelles**

 **Attention, scène assez dure avec cruauté malsaine et tentative de viol inclus. Game of Thrones, en autres.**

* * *

 ** _Ton coeur qui crie vengeance_**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 _"Les excès de la liberté mènent au despotisme, mais les excès de la tyrannie ne mènent qu'à la tyrannie."_

De François René de Chateaubriand

* * *

 **Sansa**

Une crainte glacée me tordait les entrailles lorsque Tyrion a enveloppé ma main dans la sienne et que nous nous sommes avancés au pied du Trône de Fer, sous les yeux étonnés de toute la cour. Cela donnait l'impression que je tirais un enfant haut comme trois pommes derrière moi, mais je m'en moquais. J'avais _besoin_ de lui. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et j'ai croisé le regard ennuyé de Joffrey.

A ses côtés, Cersei, resplendissante de santé et de beauté, qui dominait toute la cour de sa prestance royale, et qui ne m'a pas adressé un regard, et Margaery, de moins en moins énergique à cause de son ventre énorme et de l'accouchement qui approchait à grands pas. Un héritier pour la couronne. Peut-être qu'un fils rendrait le roi _sentimental_. Quant à Jaime, je le regardais du coin de l'œil rôder dans l'ombre, le poing refermé autour de son épée – comme s'il allait dégainer sa lame en pleine conférence royale.

_ Mon oncle, a sifflé Joffrey. Que vous amène-t-il ?

Que les anciens dieux comme les nouveaux me viennent en aide, il était de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

Tyrion a exécuté une courbette presque moqueuse à son intention, et un doux mélange de provocation et de défi luisait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a dit ces mots :

_ Votre Grâce, mon épouse lady Sansa et moi-même avons la joie de vous apprendre que nous attendons un enfant à venir. Puissent les Sept lui apporter miséricorde et santé.

_ Comme ils vous l'ont certainement apporté à votre propre naissance mon oncle, l'a raillé Joffrey du haut du trône de fer, et la cour toute entière a vibré d'un rire nerveux.

Ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés, et il semblait agacé de la nouvelle. Il avait bien conscience que je n'avais jamais couché avec Tyrion, qui bien qu'étant mon ami le plus cher dans ce trou à rats, ne m'avait jamais suffisamment attirée pour que je parvienne à le _désirer_ , et pourtant il semblait se ficher d'être à nouveau père. Ce garçon – non, cet _homme_ – me rendait nauséeuse.

J'ai respiré l'air, et me suis contenue de justesse avant que le dégoût ne torde pas mon visage. Chaque fois que Joffrey s'en prenait à Tyrion, je craignais davantage qu'il ne réagisse violemment et ne monte les marches pour rejoindre le garçon et le cogner de toute la force de sa paume. Il demeurait inexpressif, mais ses yeux, eux, hurlaient de fureur, et il dardait un regard _terrifiant_ sur son neveu. Mon pouce est venu caresser des cercles de tendresse sur sa main afin de le réconforter. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas _seul_.

Mon menton s'est dressé, et j'ai adressé un regard placide au roi. Articulé d'une voix douce :

_ Pouvons-nous maintenant nous retirer, Votre Grâce ?

Joffrey a agité la main, comme pour chasser une mouche particulièrement agaçante, et j'ai battu en retraite en entraînant Tyrion avec moi. Lorsque nous sommes retournés dans l'ombre de la salle, Tommen paraissait nous y attendre.

Du haut de ses douze ans, il était plus grand que moi, avait perdu ses quelques rondeurs d'enfance, et était devenu aussi beau à s'en damner que son frère. Il avait cependant su garder cette douceur sans arrière pensée que j'appréciais chez lui. Je lui ai pressé mes lèvres sur le front, tandis qu'il s'abaissait vers Tyrion, qui lui a pincé affectueusement la joue.

Il m'a souri, puis passé avec tendresse ses doigts contre mon ventre.

_ Alors comme ça, je vais avoir un cousin. Mon tout premier.

Ton demi-frère, en fait. J'ai pincé les lèvres.

_ Entre Tyrion et Jaime, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas dû en avoir beaucoup le bénifice, ai-je souri. Tu pourras t'en occuper quand tu voudras, c'est promis.

Lorsque Joffrey m'ordonnera de venir dans ses appartements pour une partie de la nuit, et que je reviendrais harassée, avec le bébé qui aura faim et qui hurlera.

_ Et comment comptez-vous l'appeler ?

Oh, cela dépendra de ta mère. On me l'arrachera de mes bras dès qu'il sera tiré hors de mon ventre, et il me reviendra prénommé comme un Lannister, sans que j'y ai eu mon mot à dire.

_ Gerion si c'est un garçon, a répondu Tyrion à ma place, l'expression nostalgique. Et Tysha si c'est une fille. Quiconque d'autre que Sansa qui y trouvera à redire aura ma botte dans le cul.

Et, sur ce, il a jeté un regard plein de défi à Cersei, qui se levait de son siège alors que le roi quittait la pièce, l'audience du jour étant maintenant terminée. Tommen nous a salué, aussi insouciant que d'ordinaire et ignorant tout de mes véritables pensées alors que je lui souriais gentiment, et a rejoint Margaery pour l'aider à descendre les marches avec son gros ventre. Il avait toujours été très épris d'elle, et j'espérais de tout cœur que ce soit récriproque. Tommen et Margaery méritaient d'être heureux.

J'ai regardé Tyrion, qui s'était adossé au mur et paraissait songeur. Ce _Gerion_ et cette _Tysha_ semblaient avoir éveillé en lui des souvenirs pleins de souffrance. Je me suis tenue à ses côtés plusieurs minutes, à contempler la salle du trône se vider de ses lords et ladies, et je me suis rappelée avec émotion cet après-midi où moi-même et septa Mordane nous étions trouvées seules dans l'immensité silencieuse de cette pièce. Elle m'avait dit que mon époux siégerait un jour ce trône, et que je me tiendrais à ses côtés, que je serais sa _reine_.

Les Sept étaient décidément dotés d'un humour difficilement appréciable.

_ Pourquoi Gerion, et pourquoi Tysha ?

Il a hésité un instant puis soupiré.

_ Gerion était mon oncle préféré, le plus jeune des frères de mon père, tout juste trente-cinq ans lorsqu'il a disparu en mer. Il avait tendance à se comporter comme Jaime de son temps, à rire de tout et de rien et séduire bien malgré lui toutes les jouvencelles des Sept Couronnes lorsqu'il descendait de cheval et éclatait de son rire merveilleux. C'était, avec Tygett, le seul de mes oncles à me traiter avec bonté, et c'est bien entendu lui qui est mort le premier.

Il rit d'un rire amer, et je demeurais pendue à ses lèvres.

_ N'est-ce pas sa fille, la jeune femme blonde qui se jette si souvent dans les bras de Jaime ?

_ Oh que si. Felicité Hill, sa bâtarde. Elle a quinze ans, et a été mariée à un bâtard Frey l'année passée. Mais bref, Gerion était mon oncle favori, et c'est ainsi que je désire lui rendre hommage, en appelant mon fils ainsi et en l'éduquant afin qu'il devienne aussi généreux et bon qu'il l'était.

Sa voix vibrait d'émotion.

_ Et _Tysha_? ai-je demandé dans un murmure doux.

Je me suis détachée du mur pour lui faire face, soulevant son menton entre mes doigts afin de mieux bloquer mes yeux dans les siens, parce que je soupçonnais que ce qu'y allait suivre lui serait difficile à exprimer.

_ Tysha est l'amour.

Puis, sur ces mots, Tyrion s'est dégagé un peu vivement de mon contact et s'en est allé sans un regard en arrière.

 _Et l'amour meurt avec la fin de l'enfance._

Lui et moi nous ressemblions tellement. Et ça me terrorisait de ressembler à une Lannister. Ça me terrorisait d'un jour cesser d'être une Stark de Winterfell, d'un jour oublier ma vengeance.

Les mouvements fluides de la brosse de Shae me berçaient. J'ai senti ma nuque qui s'arque-boutait et mes paupières papillonner dangereusement, alors je me suis pinçé très fort la main.

_ Fatiguée, milady ? a demandé ma servante, un sourire dans la voix.

Comme j'avais envie de me plaindre et que personne ne m'avait vraiment demandé comme j'allais aujourd'hui, j'ai saisi l'occasion et ne me suis pas retenue, à la façon d'une fillette capricieuse.

_ Epuisée, oui. Je ne suis qu'à mon tout premier mois de grossesse, et déjà j'ai comme l'impression de mourir à chaque pas. Je demeure si nauséeuse, et si fatiguée de tout, qu'importe combien d'heures je dors et me repose au calme tout simplement… ! Un rien m'énerve. C'est _agaçant_. Et puis je ne te parle pas de mes seins constamment tendus, et de mon urine plus fréqu… _Oh !_ Je te demande pardon, Shae ! Je me laisse tant aller, décidemment…

Alors que mes joues brûlaient de honte et que je me cachais le visage entre mes mains avec un gloussement nerveux, mes confidences ne parurent en rien déranger Shae, qui a tressé mes cheveux, puis, à force de s'en retenir, a éclaté d'un rire absolument hilare.

Je me suis retournée sur ma chaise pour lui adresser un regard pointu, mais son humeur communicative m'a donné envie de rire à mon tour, et nous nous sommes retrouvés toutes deux à ricaner comme deux bécasses, mains sur les hanches, en dépit de nos différences sociales. Mais qu'importait ? J'étais considérée comme une moins que rien dans ce château, et elle-même me voyait comme une petite sœur. J'aimais Shae.

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner, milady, a-t-elle assuré une fois que nous avons retrouvés notre sérieux. Maintenant, je vais préparer votre lit pour ce soir.

Je l'ai observée plisser soigneusement les draps et ai songé qu'un des rares avantages de la grossesse était que je ne saignais plus durant mes périodes. Et au moins qu'au cours des huit prochains mois, ce serait le cas.

_ Sais-tu quand Tyrion sera de retour ?

_ Les réunions du conseil restreint peuvent s'étendre bien tard, a répondu Shae sans lever la tête. Mais je suis certain que lord Tyrion ne fera pas le moindre bruit qui vous réveillera.

_ Je ne crains pas qu'il me réveille, l'ai-je coupée, agacée malgré moi d'être traitée de façon si délicate – j'étais une louve de Winterfell, et non une futile poupée de porcelaine au sommeil fragile –, mais c'était là l'image que je cherchais à donner afin de survivre, et il fallait bien en assumer les conséquences. Je crains que son père, Cersei ou bien Joffrey ne l'assomment une fois de trop de reproches, et qu'il n'explose de rage, et que –

_ Si _fragile_ , a soufflé ma servante, une lueur embrasée au fond de ses yeux sombres.

Je n'étais pas stupide, et l'idylle entre mon époux et Shae ne m'avait en rien échappée. Il existait entre eux une passion très intense, à la fois brutale mais véritable, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu comprendre étant jeune, quelque chose qui aurait poussé Shae à tuer en son nom et vice-versa, cela sans la moindre hésitation.

_ Il l'est, ai-je reconnu avec amertume. Du moins à sa manière. Il n'est en rien aussi faible que je le suis, lui ne ployera jamais le genou devant un roi qu'il ne respecte pas, ne prétendra jamais ce qu'il ne pense pas pour rester en vie, et le cognera sans une arrière pensée s'il en a envie. Il est courageux, et si _contradictoire_.

Je me suis approchée d'elle, et l'ai enlacée par derrière, la prenant par surprise. Elle s'est d'abord gentiment débattue avant de se laisser faire, et j'ai pu poser mon menton dans ses boucles noires, savourer pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps une étreinte innocente.

_ Que ferais-je sans toi, Shae ? ai-je soupiré.

La porte s'est ouverte en fracas, nous faisant toutes deux tressaillir. Nous nous sommes précipitamment écartées l'une de l'autre alors que Joffrey faisait une apparition détonnante, ser Meryn et ser Boros sur ses talons, et j'en ai haleté de peur. Si le roi se présentait à ma porte, les yeux ainsi enragés, draîné de ses deux singes, cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour moi. Et moins encore pour Shae.

_ Que me vaut cet honneur, Votre Grâce ? ai-je dit en m'inclinant respectueusement.

_ Assez de bavardage, Sansa ! J'ai attendu votre _visite_ comme tous les autres soirs, alors pourquoi dérogez-vous soudainement à la règle ? Seriez-vous en train de désobéir à _votre roi_?

_ J-Je vous conjure que ce n'est en rien le cas ! Simplement, le mestre Creylen m'a assuré que, pour le bien de ma propre santé et celle de mon enfant à venir, je devais, disons, cesser ces visites tout le temps que je serais enceinte et autrement –

Le bras de Joffrey a jailli comme un fouet et envoyé à terre une carafe pleine de vin rouge – et l'alcool s'est répandu à mes pieds comme une mare de sang, _son sang_. Une terreur sans nom m'a à nouveau glacée toute entière. Ce garçon était fou, _fou_. Comment avais-je pu un jour m'en éprendre, comment avais-je pu un jour souhaiter me marier avec lui et porter ses enfants ?

_ Je me _moque_ du mestre Creylen ! a-t-il glapi. Comme je me moque de votre bébé, comme je me moque de vous ! Je ne crois pas qu'il vous faille un effort surhumain pour ouvrir grand les cuisses et me laisser vous baiser comme la salope que vous êtes !

_ Mon enfant…

Il a ri de ma peur.

_ Si votre enfant vous dérange tant, Sansa, alors je ferais en sorte qu'il meure dans les jours suivant sa naissance. Ainsi, rien n'aura jamais plus à expliquer vos désobéissances vis-à-vis de la Couronne.

Vis-à-vis de la queue du roi, plutôt.

J'ai grimacé de dégoût. S'il survivait à l'accouchement, Joffrey ferait tuer mon bébé, et ça je ne pourrais le tolérer.

_ Nous pourrions même nous arranger pour que votre enfant disparaisse dès maintenant, a-t-il poursuivi, ses yeux s'emplissant d'une folie démoniaque qui m'a donné la chair de poule. J'ai entendu que si l'on frappe une femme enceinte suffisamment fort et en continu, il se peut que le fœtus n'y survive pas. Ser Boros, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Il s'est affalé confortablement dans un fauteuil, a croisé ses jambes et frappé dans ses mains. J'ai alors vu Blount s'avancer, et ai compris en un éclair ce qui allait se produire.

Il allait me battre encore et encore.

Il allait tuer mon bébé.

Non.

 _Non_.

J'ai reculé autant qu'il approchait. Mais il y avait un mur, et lorsque je m'y suis cognée, terrifiée comme jamais, j'ai saisi au vol un chandelier entre mes mains moites et l'ai brandi vers son visage rougeaud. Des larmes ont débordé de mes yeux.

_ N'avancez pas davantage, l'ai-je averti en pleurant. _N'avancez pas !_

_ On dirait que la petite louve reprend du poil de la bête, a commenté Joffrey d'une voix traînante. Eh bien, nous allons jouer à un jeu très amusant. Ser Merryn, autant de fois que lady Sansa résistera aux coups de ser Boros, vous pourrez battre d'autant plus fort sa servante – et même la violer, si vous le désirez.

_ _NON !_ ai-je sangloté en regardant ser Merryn abattre son poing en métal sur la mâchoire tendre de Shae, qui n'a pas émi un son. Non, laissez-la _tranquille_!

_ Alors vous voilà offert ce terrible choix : entre votre précieuse servante et votre bébé, qui préférez-vous laisser vivre ?

La paume de Blount a claqué contre mon visage, et j'en ai pleuré d'autant plus fort lorsque ses coups ont volé contre mon estomac, contre l'endroit où mon enfant _vivait_. J'ai claqué des dents, me débattant toujours. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Trant déchirer la robe légère de ma servante, et tripoter avec un sourire effrayant ses seins nus.

Mais à l'instant où il allait s'infiltrer sauvagement entre ses cuisses, à l'instant où Boros a fait mine de me soulever par les hanches pour m'envoyer voler contre un mur, Jaime a fait son apparition.

_ Que signifie tout ceci ?

Et le chaos a aussitôt cessé.

_ Lord Commandant…

Une colère noire brûlait dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il a désigné la porte de sa seule main.

_ Sortez. Tous les deux. Et qu'aucun vous ne s'avise à repointer son nez dans cette chambre, auquel cas je me ferais une joie de vous botter le cul.

Il n'a pas eu à se répéter, puisque l'un et l'autre chevaliers de la Garde Royale se sont docilement exécutés devant la fureur de leur supérieur. Et Joffrey est demeuré coit, ses lèvres entrouvertes de stupeur lorsque son oncle lui a saisi dangereusement le col et approché son visage du sien.

J'ai essuyé avec rage mes larmes, et me suis précipitée au chevet de Shae. Elle demeurait immobile, sa nudité offerte aux regards, et je me suis hâtée de la vêtir d'une chemise de nuit à portée de main.

_ Je suis désolée, je suis tellement _désolée_.

Mais elle m'a saisi brutalement le poignet, si brutalement que j'en ai émis une plainte.

_ Ne sois pas désolée, petite louve, m'a-t-elle chuchotée de façon à ce que ni le roi ni son oncle ne puissent nous entendre. Plus jamais, parce que tu n'as pas à l'être. Contente-toi d'agir. Contente-toi de _tuer_ ce monstre à ma place.

Et, en reniflant, je lui ai répondu, du bout des lèvres :

_ Je le promets.

Son poing serrée autour du col de Joffrey, Jaime ressemblait plus à un fauve que jamais, avec ses cheveux d'or ébouriffés, le vert de ses yeux qui luisait de rage, ses paroles qui ressemblaient plus à un grognement animal qu'à une simple voix humaine.

_ Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'un souverain se doit d'être. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'un être humain se doit d'être. Tu as beau être mon roi, mon neveu, et de mon sang, je n'hésiterais pas à marteler ta jolie mâchoire, avec ma main, _cette main_ , tu _la_ vois ? d'or lourd, et qui peut sans doute te briser sans difficulté quelques os, la prochaine fois que je te trouverais à faire battre une femme enceinte. Qu'elle soit la fille de Ned Stark et la sœur du Jeune Loup, _peu importe_ , Sansa Stark est la femme de mon frère et porte son enfant, _mon neveu_ , comprends-tu ? Alors que je ne te revois plus lui tourner autour durant sa grossesse, ni même autour de sa servante.

Et il a laissé partir Joffrey, qui a fiché le camp avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

_ Je retourne dans ma propre chambre, milady, m'a dit froidement Shae, et je l'ai embrassée sur la joue avant de la laisser partir.

Me suis retrouvée seule avec Jaime.

_ Je suis désolé d'être intervenu si tard, m'a-t-il dit.

Mais j'étais bien trop soulagée de sa présence assez inattendue pour m'agacer sur son retard.

_ Vous êtes _venu_. Je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez.

Je me suis détournée de lui pour m'abaisser à genoux et ramasser les morceaux cassés de la carafe. Le verre m'a coupé les doigts, mais j'ai ignoré la douleur, parce qu'elle me faisait dans un sens du bien et me permettait d'oublier plus facilement les terribles évènements de ce soir.

_ Arrête ça, Sansa.

Et il s'est mis à ma hauteur pour arrêter mes mouvements brusques, prendre entre les siennes – de chair et d'or – mes mains blessées. J'ai frissonné quand je l'ai regardé.

_ Je vais vous tirer un matelas pour la nuit, ai-je murmuré en me relevant, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il a haussé un sourcil surpris.

_ Tu souhaites que je reste ?

_ Je ne pourrais jamais trouver le sommeil autrement, ai-je chuchoté en haussant les épaules. Joffrey veut la mort de mon bébé, et il n'y a que vous pour l'en empêcher, seulement _vous_.

J'avais peur. Je me sentais seule et vulnérable. Alors il m'a souri, et détaché son manteau blanc de ses épaules.

_ Il ne reviendra pas, Sansa.

_ Vous n'en savez rien.

J'ai senti sa main tâter maladroitement ma peau, alors qu'il m'enveloppait de ce même manteau et refermait la chaîne d'or autour de ma gorge, _froide_. Je lui ai souri, en sécurité.

L'homme qui se tenait devant moi était le seul à même de me protéger.

Pas Tyrion, ni Littlefinger, ni ser Loras, et encore moins le Régicide.

Juste Jaime Lannister et sa main manquante.

Lorsqu'il s'est détourné de moi pour aller prendre un matelas sous mon lit, j'ai ramené l'étoffe contre mes narines et inspiré profondément. Ça sentait un peu la sueur, le feu de cheminée, et le parfum d'une femme – je me suis demandée qui pouvait-elle être, une simple putain ou bien une courtisane que je n'aurais jamais suspecté de coucher avec lui.

Je me suis endormie comme une petite fille dans ce manteau.

* * *

 **Review ? ça ne vous coûte rien, mais ça tellement, tellement plaisir.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de cette histoire, hormis l'intrigue, tout appartient à George RR. Martin.**

 **Pairing : JaimexSansa**

 **Raiting : M, pour violence et scènes sexuelles**

 **Je publie ce chapitre assez rapidement parce que je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'en poster d'autre pour le reste de la semaine. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-ci, car il sert surtout à introduire le prochain chapitre, ainsi que les enjeux politiques et tout le bordel de GOT. Merci encore pour vos reviews à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Ton coeur qui crie vengeance**_

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _"La raison et la politique suivent rarement le même chemin."_

De Stefan Zweig

* * *

 **Jaime**

 _Tic-toc, tic-toc_ , résonnaient les ongles de mon père contre le bois de la table autour de laquelle se déroulaient chacune des réunions quotidiennes du Conseil restreint. Il était rare de le voir montrer signe de nervosité, mais nul ne pouvait vraiment lui en tenir rigueur. Cersei avait des étoiles de panique dans les yeux, mais son visage demeurait de marbre, tandis que ni Mestre Pycelle ni Mace Tyrell ne semblaient capables l'un et l'autre de contenir leur émotion. Tyrion, assis à ma droite, laissait tranquillement battre ses petites jambes dans le vide, et je ne le sentais pas particulièrement concerné par la nouvelle. Lui et lord Varys étaient bien les seuls autour de cette table à ne pas réagir de façon négative aux nouvelles.

Quant à moi, j'ai serré mon poing pour le desserrer en répétition afin de calmer du mieux ma panique rampante. Personne ne faisait attention à moi, bien heureusement, chacun étant concentré afin de maîtriser au mieux sa propre émotion.

Daenerys Targaryen et sa flotte militaire, incluant un nombre impressionnant de Dothraki, Immaculés et Fer-Nés les uns mêlés aux autres, et férocement loyaux à la prétendante légitime au Trône de Fer, avait gagné les rivages au cœur de la nuit noire, et pris Goëville. La panique allait de soi dans les coins reculés des Sept Couronnes, et aujourd'hui, on ne faisait que parler de la « Mère des Dragons », petit peuple autant que grands seigneurs.

J'étais tout simplement terrorisé à l'idée que la fille d'Aerys le Fol reprenne ses droits sur Westeros, terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle ne s'avère en réalité aussi folle que le dernier roi Targaryen et ne réduise Port-Réal à feu et à sang. Si Aerys avait sous la main du feu grégeois et été tué aisément d'un coup dans le dos, Daenerys, elle, avait des _dragons_. Trois dragons, qui voleraient à tire-d'aile au-dessus de la capitale en crachant des geysers de feu, mangeraient des hommes, réduiraient en cendres toute une armée de braves chevaliers. Il y avait en réalité toutes les raisons pour qu'elle remporte cette guerre.

Toutes les raisons pour qu'elle n'exige ma tête. J'avais froidement assassiné son père, grandement participé à la destruction de sa famille, mon propre père avait trahi le sien en répandant ses soldats prendre la capitale, et toutes les excuses du monde ne sauraient me sauver.

 _Régicide_. Quoique je dise et quoique je fasse, ce nom me collerait aux fesses jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

J'ai un instant fermé les yeux.

_ Envoyez une armée de 8000 hommes – chevaliers, jeunes lords, bâtards, écuyers, que tout homme en capacité de tenir une épée soit enrôlé, dit subitement mon père d'une voix froide. A sa tête, mon frère Kevan. Je veux également que Port-Réal soit préparée dès maintenant à un état de siège extrême, et que l'on rassemble les restes du feu grégeois utilisé durant la bataille de la Néra. Exécution.

Et tout le monde a abandonné sa place afin d'aller remplir ses divers devoirs. Alors que je me levais à mon tour, Tyrion a sautillé mes côtés et tiré ma manche afin de mieux attirer mon attention.

_ Jaime. Crois-moi, tu survivras à une autre guerre.

Les propos de mon petit frère ne m'ont pas vraiment convaincu, mais j'ai cependant hoché la tête pour apaiser ses inquiétudes à mon égard.

_ Je m'en _assurerais_ , a-t-il repris, avec une détermination féroce dans la voix.

Cette fois, j'ai ri, et lui ai affectueusement ébouriffé les cheveux sous le regard impassible de notre père. Comme lorsqu'il était un minuscule enfant moqué de tous, et moi un adolescent que les filles suivaient du regard et le seul à lui offrir une tendresse sincère, et qu'il prétendait qu'il me protégerait et que je riais à ses dépends en lui embrassant le front, il m'a retourné un regard renfrogné, agacé que je ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

_ Alors je n'ai plus de souci à me faire, ai-je souri à pleines dents.

Nous avons ensuite ensuite salué avec respect notre géniteur, et quitté rapidement la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Lorsque Tywin Lannister était frappé de violentes émotions – _rarement_ , il fallait se l'avouer –, mieux valait ne pas lui tenir compagnie.

_ Des bruits courent comme quoi tu aurais menacé de ta main dorée notre neveu _adoré_ , avant hier soir.

_ Sansa ne t'a pas raconté ? me suis-je étonné.

Tyrion a haussé un sourcil surpris.

_ Sansa ? Tu l'appelles Sansa, à présent, toi qui, il y a une semaine encore, lui vouais une indifférence totale. C'est toi qui ne me raconte pas tout, mon frère.

J'ai écrasé un long soupir, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de la petite louve en ce moment.

_ J'ai été le premier adulte sur lequel Myrcella est tombé, et j'ai amené mestre Creylen jusqu'à Sansa, qui venait d'être une fois encore torturée par Joffrey.

_ Et c'est tout ? m'a demandé l'Argentier d'un ton suspicieux.

_ Pas vraiment. Elle m'a… m'a _grogné_ dessus.

Ce souvenir m'a tiré un ricanement, et Tyrion s'est joint à moi, vaguement surpris. Nous nous sommes engouffrés dans un nouveau couloir.

_ Elle était tellement en colère, et atrocement triste, tellement vulnérable et forte à la fois, que ça m'a donné envie de la protéger. Après tout, c'est ce que j'ai promis à Catelyn Stark.

_ L'épée sous la gorge.

_ Un serment est un serment, mon frère. Et une fois encore, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Alors ce soir-là, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de racheter mes trop nombreuses erreurs, et j'ai offert à cette pauvre fille ma protection.

_ Et c'est ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas, avec Joffrey ? Tu l'as _protégée_.

_ En effet.

Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir la chambre sentant bon les fleurs, avec le mur éclaboussé de vin, et Joffrey affalé dans un fauteuil à savourer son spectacle, savourer le viol d'une fille innocente et le meurtre de son _propre enfant_. Le visage baigné de larmes de Sansa, alors qu'elle hurlait, frappait de ses petits poings, et mordait, afin de se défendre contre la violence de ser Boros, défendre son pauvre bébé. Et tant de douleur dans ses yeux, une douleur rouge et sans barrières. _Protéger la veuve et l'orphelin_ , cette connerie de promesse qui avait cogné sous ma poitrine et m'avait poussé à m'en prendre à mon propre roi, au risque de m'en faire exécuter pour cela.

Je m'étais revu à quinze ou seize ans, fièrement vêtu du manteau blanc de la Garde Royale, et gardant la porte des appartements royaux, à écouter le roi violer sa femme. Peut-être était-ce cette nuit-là où Daenerys du Typhon avait été conçue, et peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle revenait me hanter des années après. Je n'avais _rien fait_ , et ses plaintes de douleur revenaient parfois chanter dans mes oreilles la nuit. Rhaella avait été violée à maintes et maintes reprises, sans espoir qu'on vienne la sauver de son propre roi, sans espoir qu'un beau chevalier blond en armure dorée tiré des chansons de jouvencelle vienne la secourir d'un sort pire encore que la mort. Et elle était morte sans avoir été sauvée, morte seule et abandonnée de tous dans les ténèbres de Peydragon. Je ne souhaitais en rien que Sansa connaisse un tel destin.

Seulement, Joffrey n'était pas Aerys Targaryen. Joffrey était mon fils, Joffrey était un Lannister, Joffrey était l'inestimable enfant de ma sœur. Le tuer signifierait perdre Cersei, et ça je ne pouvais le tolérer. J'aimais Cersei, elle était ma moitié, ma _vie_. Mon honneur lui-même ne valait rien face à l'amour vertigineux que je lui portais.

_ Et qu'en a pensé notre sœur ? a demandé Tyrion d'une voix mordante de sarcasme. Elle t'a pris dans ses bras et dit que ce n'était pas grave ?

J'ai grimacé.

_ Elle m'a _convoqué_ le lendemain, à l'aube, déjà enragée et jalouse que ses hommes m'aient découvert me réveillant au pied du lit de Sansa Stark. Et lorsque nous nous sommes trouvés seuls, elle m'a giflé. A deux reprises. A vrai dire, je ressens encore ses doigts contre ma joue comme si qu'elle m'avait frappé à l'aide d'un gant en métal. Elle m'a reproché durant des heures et des heures d'avoir maltraité notre-pauvre-petit-Joffrey-qui-ne-pensait-pas-mal, et je t'en passe. Et puis, lorsque je lui ai fait remarqué qu'elle devait souffrir d'un sérieux complexe d'infériorité pour éprouver de la jalousie envers une enfant aussi stupide que la petite louve, elle m'a jeté son verre de vin à la tête. Et depuis elle me refuse son lit, ne m'adresse qu'à peine la parole.

Tyrion a reniflé, ravi d'apprendre que Cersei et moi étions en froid, avant que son visage ne prenne une expression plus sérieuse.

_ Sansa n'est pas stupide.

_ Je _sais_.

Ça l'a cloué sur place.

_ Où est mon frère et qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? Bon sang _Jaime !_ Tu changes trop rapidement d'avis, ça ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de suivre.

_ La petite colombe aux yeux vides, cette fille idiote qui dit qu'elle vient d'une famille de traîtres bons à tuer et que le roi Joffrey est bon et généreux, elle, me répugne.

_ Cela va de soi, a dit Tyrion en haussant les épaules. Mais ici, au Donjon Rouge, nous nous avérons rarement être ce que nous prétendons.

Je lui ai vivement fait signe de se taire, alors que nous entrions dans la cour d'entraînement où se battaient entre eux quelques écuyers dont la majorité devaient servir mon père. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Myrcella, les murs ont des oreilles.

* * *

_ _Jaime !_

Une jeune fille au teint frais a sauté de cheval pour se déverser dans mes bras. Elle était menue et vêtue d'une robe pastel dévoilant suffisamment de peau pour en faire rougir les quelques jeunes garçons aux alentours. Des fleurs ornaient la blondeur de ses cheveux, et elle a battu d'un air charmeur ses longs cils en se pendant à mon cou.

Ma cousine était, eh bien… _excentrique_.

_ Felicité, ai-je ri en lui embrassant le front. Où se trouve ton époux, ma douce ?

Une moue boudeuse lui a aussitôt barré les lèvres.

_ Il est resté aux Jumeaux, avec ses _chers_ père, frères et sœurs.

_ Et tu es malgré tout partie ? ai-je fait, une énième fois ébahi du caractère impulsif de la bâtarde de Gerion. Seule, à cheval, au milieu de cette jungle infestée de brigands et de violeurs, et dans _cette tenue_? Es-tu devenue folle ?

Elle a laissé un sourire éclatant lui fendre le visage, et s'est une nouvelle fois jetée à mon cou afin de couper mes jérémiades. Avec un sourire agacé, je lui ai caressé les cheveux.

_ Les Jumeaux est un endroit atrocement morbide et froid, et les gens y sont si ennuyeux ! Mon mari, Walder le Puceau – qui n'est en plus un dès à présent, j'y ai mis du cœur à l'ouvrage ! –, est laid, incapable de tenir avec moi la moindre conversation intéressante et refuse que je chevauche ou combatte ses femelettes de demi-frères dans la cour d'entraînement, prétendant que ce ne sont pas là des activités pour une femme. Eh bien _je l'emmerd_ – !

_ Chut, l'ai-je coupé, un fou rire me tordant les entrailles malgré moi, en lui glissant un doigt contre ses lèvres. Les Lannister ne jurent pas.

_ Je ne suis pas une Lannister ! a-t-elle grogné en se débattant. Sinon l'on ne m'aurait pas fouillée aux portes de la ville !

J'ai soupiré.

_ C'est une mesure de sécurité mise en place par Père la semaine passée, lui ai-je alors expliqué en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Tu sais que la Mère des Dragons a accosté à Goëville et se prépare à reprendre le trône de fer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras d'ailleurs plus en sécurité ailleurs qu'ici, Port-Réal étant sa cible principale.

_ Je m'en moque ! Je veux être avec toi, et Tyrion, et Tommen, et Myrcella ! Le reste m'importe peu, et la Mère des Dragons n'a qu'à se…

_ Ne finis pas ta phrase, s'il te plaît.

Nous avons échangé un regard complice, et elle est repartie confier sa pouliche alezane aux palefreniers du Donjon Rouge. Je l'ai regardée partir et faire des avances assez évidentes à l'un de ces pauvres palefreniers, et ai secoué la tête avant de rentrer dans le château.

C'est ici que Cersei a jailli de l'ombre, a saisi violemment entre ses ongles ma main d'or, ses beaux yeux luisants de larmes. Elle s'est effondrée contre ma poitrine, terrassée de souffrance.

_ Père a conclu un marché avec le Nord ! Père a _accepté_ que Myrcella épouse Ramsay Bolton !

Et mon monde s'est écroulé.

* * *

J'ai frappé de mon poing en métal le bureau, et le son a résonné à travers toute la pièce. Mon père a soutenu mon regard furieux sans broncher, avant de s'en retourner tout aussi placidement à son travail.

_ Tu ne peux pas ignorer la volonté de Cersei ! ai-je grondé. Elle est la reine…

_ Cersei n'est pas plus reine que tu n'es en droit de me parler sur ce ton-ci.

Je me suis alors soudainement senti redevenir ce petit garçon aux joues rondes qui pleurait si souvent, ce petit garçon qui craignait plus que tout l'obscurité un peu cauchemardesque du bureau de son père, et la voix tranchante de ce dernier lorsqu'il lui arrivait de faire des farces. Peut-être étais-je au fond toujours cet enfant effrayé, peut-être bien que l'invincible chevalier vêtu d'or n'était rien de plus qu'une armure sous laquelle je me cachais.

Mais le souvenir d'une Cersei ivre de rage et de chagrin, et l'idée que Myrcella se retrouve à partager la couche du bâtard du Nord, m'ont redonné courage.

_ Myrcella n'est qu'une enfant !

_ Myrcella a treize ans et est parfaitement en âge de se marier et de porter des héritiers du Nord.

_ Ramsay Bolton brille par sa perversité et sa cruauté, et que Myrcella soit oui ou non la sœur du roi, il ne la traitera pas mieux que toutes les autres. Et puis c'est un incapable, la fille que tu prétendais être « Arya Stark » lui a filé entre les doigts, de même pour l'héritier Greyjoy, et où se trouvent à présent les Greyjoy à présent ? ah oui, aux côtés de la fille d'Aerys le Fol !

Sous l'agacement qui devait lui monter à la tête, les doigts de mon père ont cessé tout mouvement, et se sont resserrés à en casser sa plume. Il a abandonné sa lettre, et levé sur moi un regard glaçant.

_ Très bien, Jaime. Veux-tu remporter cette guerre et en finir avec les Targaryen ?

J'ai hoché vigoureusement la tête. Que croyait-il, que j'étais un traître simplement parce que je voulais sauver ma « nièce » de ce monstre à peine humain ?

_ En cet instant même, a-t-il repris, le Nord commence à se soulever sous l'influence d'une jeune enfant nommée Lyanna Mormont, qui proclame venger les Stark et se libérer définitivement de notre influence. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de la laisser agir, alors que Daenerys Targaryen attaque par Goëville, et Dorne qui paraît maintenant se ranger du côté de la Typhon-Née afin de nous – _me_ , plus exactement – faire payer le meurtre d'Elia Martell et ses enfants. Nous avons besoin de la Maison Bolton pour reprendre avec succès les rênes du Nord, et quoi de mieux qu'un mariage ? Quoi de mieux que la jeune sœur du roi pour être unie au seul fils de Roose Bolton ?

Sa tirade m'a coupé le souffle, et j'en suis demeuré silencieux de longues secondes. Si je le comprenais bien, marier Myrcella à Ramsay Bolton permettrait de régler la crise politique qui parcourait le pays en un claquement de doigts. Je ne pouvais le permettre, _je ne pouvais le permettre_. C'était ma fille, et je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner dans le Nord avec ce mari cruel pour la violer tous les soirs.

Chaque fois le même insoutenable choix s'offrait à moi. _Chaque fois_. Que ce soit Rhaella, Cersei, Sansa, Myrcella que je souhaitais sauver l'épée au poing de toutes leurs misères et en me foutant éperdument des conséquences, elles se retrouvaient toujours dans les griffes d'hommes intouchables tels qu'Aerys, Robert, Joffrey et Ramsay, des hommes que je ne pouvais tuer sans provoquer davantage de morts et de guerres, et toujours je me retrouvais impuissant et silencieux. Toujours ce foutu serment qui s'opposait à cette impuissance. _Putain_.

_ Et j'imagine que le fils de Ramsay et Myrcella deviendra Gouverneur du Nord ? ai-je supposé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et Père a hoché gravement la tête. Alors l'enfant de Sansa ne récupérera jamais ce qui lui revient de droit, dans ce cas ?

C'était à vomir d'injustice.

_ Les Stark sont morts, m'a rabroué la Main du Roi. Sansa est une Lannister, et son fils sera également un Lannister. Plus de Stark à Winterfell, _plus jamais_.

Il n'avait pas achevé sa phrase que j'ai quitté son bureau d'un pas furieux.

J'ai trouvé Myrcella dans la chambre de Cersei, et toutes deux assises sur le lit. Elles se tenaient fort la main, et la plus jeune avait des larmes pleins ses yeux verts.

_ Je… Je vais me montrer _forte_ , a-t-elle hoqueté. Quand dois-je partir ?

_ Dans deux semaines au plus tard, ma chérie, a murmuré sa mère en lui caressant avec une douceur rare ses cheveux.

Je me suis agenouillé à ses pieds, et ai saisi entre mes doigts son autre main. Elle a pleuré encore plus fort, alors que Cersei et moi échangions un bref regard.

_ Je t'accompagnerais à Winterfell, ai-je chuchoté. Et je m'arrangerais pour y demeurer le plus longtemps possible.

Elle a cessé de sangloter, et m'a dévisagée longuement.

_ J'ai une condition à mon mariage, a-t-elle ensuite chuchoté, et Grand-Père _acceptera_. Sansa devra se joindre à nous pour le voyage, ainsi aura-t-elle l'occasion de revoir le Nord et Winterfell, et j'ai besoin d'une amie pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voudrez, Mère, elle descendra dans le Nord car j'en _ai décidé_.

* * *

 **Si Sansa a été absente de tout le chapitre, je promets qu'elle apparaîtra de façon majeure dans le prochain:/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de cette histoire, hormis l'intrigue, tout appartient à George RR. Martin.**

 **Pairing : JaimexSansa**

 **Raiting : M, pour violence et scènes sexuelles**

 **Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais comme je ne voyais pas comment l'arranger, je le publie quand même. En bref, Jaime et Sansa se rapprochent beaucoup, beaucoup. Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur.**

* * *

 _ **Ton coeur qui crie vengeance**_

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

 _"Je suis honnête homme, n'ayant jamais assassiné, jamais volé ni violé, que dans mon imagination. Je ne serais pas honnête homme sans ces crimes."_

De Paul Valery 

* * *

Nous nous sommes mis en route au lever du soleil.

Myrcella, droite et ses yeux secs comme, on me l'avait raconté, il y a des années quand elle avait été envoyée à Dorne épouser Trystan, un bandeau d'or pour lui cintrer le front, et le pourpre de sa robe contrastant avec la pâleur des marches du palais, a fait ses adieux à Port-Réal et sa famille. Si Joffrey lui est demeuré indifférent et renfrogné, tapant du pied d'ennui, Cersei, elle, l'a tenue contre sa poitrine durant de longues minutes, et Tommen l'a enlacé de toutes ses forces en se retenant de pleurer. Finalement, Myrcella s'est détournée un peu précipitamment des siens et est montée à l'intérieur du char branlant, où Sansa l'attendait.

J'ai dressé le nez et constaté que le ciel se chargeait de nuages sombres. Il était temps de partir.

Et nous sommes partis.

Les rues de Port-Réal étaient désertes, bien tristement. J'aurais aimé que les gens sortent des maisons en acclamant « La Balafrée », comme ils se plaisaient à la nommer, et jettent des roses sous les sabots de nos chevaux comme ils l'avaient fait lors du départ de Robert pour Winterfell peu avant sa mort. Ce serait la même route, mais plus le même seigneur pour nous accueillir.

Ned Stark avait beau été un homme que j'avais méprisé de son vivant, j'éprouvais une vendetta personnelle envers Roose Bolton, dont l'homme de main m'avait tranché la main, et qui avait jeté sans vergogne Brienne en pâture à un ours. J'ai fermé un instant les yeux de souffrance à ces souvenir. Je me revoyais, crasseux et amaigri, ouvrir un regard stupéfait sur mon bras sans main, je me revoyais hurler et en pleurer. Je me revoyais mourir d'une lente agonie dont Brienne m'avait rudement sauvé.

Où était-elle à présent ? La dernière fois que je l'avais vu était il y a trois ans, lorsque je lui avais remis mon épée et promis de protéger Sansa Stark. Je savais qu'elle s'était lancée à la recherche de la jeune Arya, mais qu'était-elle devenue, ça, je n'en savais rien. Il était étonnamment douloureux pour moi d'imaginer qu'elle soit _morte_.

Nous avons descendu petit à petit la Route Royale. A trente chevaliers armés jusqu'aux dents, nous ne risquions pas grand chose. La Mère des Dragons et ses guerriers n'erraient pas cette partie des Sept Couronnes, et une bande de bandits qui aurait la folie de nous attaquer serait efficacement taillée en pièces.

Notre troupe s'est arrêtée au soir à une auberge miteuse, _Le loup enculé_ , sans doute nommée ainsi en « l'honneur » des Noces Pourpres et du massacre de l'armée du Jeune Loup. Après avoir aidé Myrcella à mettre pied à terre, j'ai tendu une main secourable vers Sansa, à sa suite, mais elle a jeté un regard étrange, un peu hésitant à celle-ci, comme si elle se répugnait à me toucher. J'ai haussé un sourcil surpris, alors elle a finalement entrelacé faiblement ses doigts aux miens pour descendre dans l'herbe mouillée et s'arracher presque violemment à notre contact.

Je suis demeuré étonné, voir un peu agacé de dégoûter ainsi une femme.

Comme les autres chevaliers et Myrcella se dirigeaient vers l'auberge, nous leur avons entamé le pas. Sansa marchait en silence, et je l'ai vue serrer les poings à les en blanchir à la vue de la caricature ornant la porte d'entrée – son frère, Robb Stark, à genoux, pantalon baissé, pris par derrière par son propre loup.

_ Comment pouvez-vous laisser une telle atrocité être affichée ? a-t-elle chuchoté, et j'ai cru, au son de sa voix tremblante, qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots.

Il n'en a rien été, cependant.

_ Je pourrais peut-être mettre le feu à celle-ci, mais on en trouvera des milliers d'autres sur notre chemin.

_ Pourquoi… _pourquoi_ haïssent-ils tant mon frère ?

_ En se rebellant contre notre roi, il a déversé guerre, famine et cadavres sur les Sept Couronnes, et poussé inconsciemment les autres prétendants au trône à la révolte. Le peuple haït ton frère pour avoir apporté la misère.

_ Joffrey n'est pas mon roi, s'est-elle contentée de répondre d'une voix glacée. Et si j'avais le pouvoir pousser le Nord à se soulever une fois encore contre votre neveu, _je le ferais_.

Ce ton à la fois froid et féroce m'a rappelé celui de Ned Stark, et l'idée qu'elle me réprimande, comme aimait le faire son père, m'a irrité.

_ Surveille tes paroles, petite louve, me suis-je contenté de l'avertir. Il ne serait pas souhaitable pour toi d'être surprise à causer de trahison alors que tu es si proche de revoir Winterfell.

Elle a secoué la tête avec colère, la rougeur de ses cheveux ressemblant à un feu vivant quand ils lui ont giflé les épaules, et tourné les talons pour rejoindre l'auberge avant que je ne puisse la rattraper. Mais je n'ai en rien cherché à le faire. _Pourquoi_ aurais-je à le faire ?

Quand je suis entré à mon tour à l'intérieur de l'auberge, une vague de chaleur m'a vivement frappé le visage. Mes hommes occupaient la grande majorité des tables de l'auberge et buvaient en se racontant des farces grasses, se torchant leurs barbes déjà imbibées de bière et sifflant les jolies serveuses. Un sourire narquois m'a étiré les lèvres. Je connaissais chacun d'entre eux personnellement et savais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de viol ou de violence sur l'une de ces filles – c'étaient de bons gars, malgré leurs dehors de brute.

Assise en bout de table, Myrcella riait aux éclats de leurs frasques et sirotait une coupe de vin, et alors qu'elle débordait de bonne humeur pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, j'ai eu l'impression que sa cicatrice ne faisait que s'en rétrécir. A ses côtés, Sansa avait retrouvé son comportement ordinaire, le visage vide de toute émotion de la Petite Colombe. Elle n'a même pas bronché lorsque le maître de l'auberge est venu nous saluer, et nous présenter l'arsenal de têtes de loups trouvés dans les bois. Il y en avait décidément un musée, et le pauvre homme croyait sincèrement ravir l'oncle du roi, et les deux dames de haute naissance du spectacle.

J'ai attiré son attention d'un claquement de doigts, et il s'est précipité vers moi.

_ Dès demain, tu auras décroché ces têtes de loup, recouvert l'enseigne de ton auberge par une autre et changé son nom, et je m'en assurerais. La princesse, ni quiconque autre dame de haute naissance qui mettra les pieds ici, ne devra avoir à supporter pareille vue.

Voilà ce que je lui ai chuchoté dans l'oreille, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres, et d'une voix particulièrement menaçante. Il a battu des paupières, s'est incliné en balbutiant des excuses et s'est retiré.

Par-dessus son assiette, Sansa m'a jeté un regard étrange.

_ Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça.

_ J'ai exécuté ta requête, ai-je répondu en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. En es-tu pour autant heureuse ?

Elle a paru y réfléchir, mordant à pleines dents dans une des tartelettes au citron que Myrcella avait commandé tout spécialement pour lui faire plaisir, ses yeux fixant le vide. Autour de la table, nul n'épiait notre conversation, pendus aux lèvres de ser Kennos de Kayce qu'ils étaient tous.

_ Pas vraiment. Comme vous l'avez dit un peu plus tôt, nous en trouverons bien d'autres sur notre route, et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en droit de m'y rebeller.

J'ai accroché son regard paisible, et lu dans le bleu innocent de ses yeux que tout ce qui la rendrait heureuse serait de voir cette auberge brûlée jusqu'à la dernière planche, et ses employés pendus tout aussi sec, j'y ai trouvé une haine si vivace qu'elle saurait en réduire Westeros à feu et à sang sans regret.

Un frisson m'a alors balayé l'échine.

* * *

Chaque jour que nous nous enfoncions davantage dans la campagne sauvage, Myrcella s'assombrissait comme Sansa semblait revivre. Ma fille avait la parole et le rire plus rare, s'isolait souvent lors des quelques pauses de notre escorte pour enfin pleurer en paix, et ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit comme me le racontait parfois la petite louve.

Vers midi ou bien au soir, heures où nous avions tendance à nous arrêter au bord des ruisseaux afin de désaltérer du mieux nos montures et simplement nous reposer un peu, Sansa se plaisait à me rejoindre, en appuyant délicatement dans l'herbe humide ses chaussures, ses jupes soulevées dans le creux de ses poings, puis à s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle prétendait, avec un sourire malicieux, avoir pitié de ma solitude, et venir me divertir dans mon ennui, mais j'avais bien conscience que, maintenant que Myrcella n'avait plus l'esprit à s'amuser avec elle, je devenais la seule personne ouverte à parler avec la « vraie Sansa ».

Au cinquième jour, après, comme d'ordinaire, avoir déjeuné avec la princesse à l'intérieur du char branlant, elle est venue me trouver. J'ai lentement levé les yeux de mon occupation actuelle – à savoir émousser mon épée.

_ Si cela continue, a-t-elle chuchoté en se laissant tomber en tailleur à ma gauche, elle sera morte avant même que l'on ait atteint Winterfell.

_ Elle n'en mourra pas, crois-moi. Myrcella est plus forte que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer.

Sansa a haussé un sourcil, rejeté ses cheveux en arrière avant de me contredire d'une voix presque agressive.

_ Elle ne dort maintenant que deux ou trois heures par nuit, touche à peine à son assiette, et ne me répond plus que par des onomatopées ou bien par de vagues hochements de tête. Elle qui était si gaie du temps de Port-Réal ne parvient plus à rire ni sourire de rien, et parler de mariage et de Ramsay la fait fondre en larmes. Et je me demande en quoi cela pourra donc s'empirer lorsque paraîtront les premières neiges du Nord.

Une rage sans nom m'a serré la gorge en l'entendant émettre ces faits indiscutables. De l' _impuissance_ , encore. Ça m'a rendu furieux.

_ Et que je veux-tu que j'y fasse ? lui ai-je violemment chuchoté. Ce mariage est primordial afin de vaincre Daenerys et d'en finir avec cette guerre sans fin, et il est _purement impensable_ que Myrcella soit refusée aux Bolton. Crois-tu que cela m'est aisé ? Vendre mon propre sang à ce monstre d'écorcheur ? Non. Mais je ne suis rien de plus que Commandant de la Garde Royale, et je ne dois rien faire de plus qu'obéir aux ordres.

_ Fuyez durant la nuit. Prenez nous, Myrcella et moi, et nous n'aurons qu'à galoper jusqu'à l'Île-aux-Ours. Jusqu'à Lyanna Mormont. Vous y serez en sécurité, je vous en donne _ma parole_. Plus de Joffrey, et plus de Ramsay.

Stupéfait, j'ai ouvert la bouche puis l'ai refermée sans émettre un son. C'était si soudain. Elle me demandait de fuir. Trahir les miens, trahir mon propre sang, trahir mon âme sœur, et _pour quoi ?_ rejoindre la petite Mormont qui, seule dans son trou gelé, ne tarderait d'être piégée et taillée en pièces. C'était totalement surréaliste.

Sansa guettait toujours ma réaction, droite et calme.

Et puis je me suis mis à rire, _rire_ , rire à m'en étouffer.

_ Alors voilà ton plan depuis le début, petite louve ? ai-je soufflé dans son oreille, et je l'ai senti frissonner de peur. Utiliser Myrcella comme argument en prétendant te soucier de son sort, et me dupant afin de fuir et retrouver ta liberté, hein ? Me prends-tu pour _un idiot ?_

_ Vous n'êtes en rien un idiot, _Jaime_ , a-t-elle craché. Et Myrcella m'est précieuse. Seulement, lorsqu'une solution peut nous arranger toutes les deux, je la saisis.

Mes doigts se sont enserrés autour de son poignet gracile à l'en briser, et elle s'est tendue comme une corde d'arc. De peur ? de colère ?

_ _Lâchez-moi_ , a hoqueté Sansa en se débattant faiblement. Je refuse que vous me _touchiez_.

_ Et je refuse que tu cherches à me retourner contre ma propre famille. Qu'espères-tu, Sansa ? Tes parents sont morts tous les deux. Robb repose sans tête, quant à tes autres frères et sœur n'en parlons pas. Winterfell appartient aux Bolton, et tu portes un petit Lannister dans ton ventre. Et que t'apporterait-il de te lancer dans une guerre perdue d'avance, que t'apporterait-il de mourir inutilement ?

_ Je veux juste que vous me lâchiez… murmurait-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Que vous me lâchiez, s'il vous plaît…

Son autre paume a jailli, et ma main d'or s'est élevée trop tard pour l'arrêter. La gifle m'a rougi la joue, et, le souffle coupé, je l'ai brusquement relâchée.

L'ai regardée se redresser vivement et s'éloigner à pas rapides. Il y avait comme de la culpabilité pour me frapper les tempes.

* * *

_ Je suis désolé.

C'est la première chose que je lui ai dit lorsque, après trois journées de route où elle m'avait ignoré et évité, regardant ailleurs et reniflant dédaigneusement chaque fois que je venais prendre des nouvelles de Myrcella, nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, sous un chêne à l'abri de l'averse. Je me sentais coupable de la violence dont j'avais fait preuve, et me sentais prêt à l'écouter pester des heures et des heures pour qu'elle me pardonne. Un sentiment dont je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude, savoir avoir honte et reconnaître mes fautes n'étant pas vraiment parmi mes qualités. Elle a paru penser un instant à poursuivre ce comportement parfaitement puéril, mais m'a finalement regardé.

A inspiré profondément.

_ Tu es un salaud.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle me tutoyait, mais je ne l'ai pas relevé. Qu'elle abandonne la politesse exquise et les bonnes manières qu'avaient pris soin de lui enseigner ses parents et sa septa signifiait qu'elle était frappée d'une fureur sans nom, et je ne désirais pas vraiment l'irriter davantage.

J'ai croisé les bras en grimaçant.

_ Je sais.

_ Un monstre sans cœur. Un homme mauvais. Un _âne_.

_ Je sais.

Sansa s'est avancée d'un pas, et a fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné chez elle. A serré ses petits doigts de princesse, m'a _frappé_.

Ce n'était _rien_ , un effleurement, un coup de petite fille, et un autre homme que moi en aurait ri. J'ai baissé les yeux vers l'endroit où elle avait asséné son poing de toutes ses forces, au cœur, et ai fermé les paupières de douleur pour ne plus la voir pleurer.

Parce qu'elle _pleurait_.

Mes bras ont glissé le long de mes hanches. Elle a continué à me marteler le torse, vibrante de souffrance et de rage, et je l'ai laissé faire.

_ Tu savais que je ne _voulais pas_ être touchée, tu l'as lu dans mes yeux, tu l'as lu dans mon corps ! Et tu m'as touchée _quand même_ , tu m'as fait mal. Joffrey m'a fait mal lui aussi, Joffrey m'a salie, Joffrey a ri de mes pleurs et de mes hurlements ! Et tu lui ressembles tellement, _tu lui ressembles tellement…_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je te fais confiance, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je veux te pardonner après que tu m'ai fait mal, après que tu m'ai fait peur. _Espèce d'âne !_ Je ne comprends pas… Je…

Sans savoir vraiment ce que j'ai faisais, je l'ai attirée contre mon torse, et son ses larmes amères ont mouillé l'or de mon armure. Elle ne s'est pas débattue comme la dernière fois, et, au contraire, s'est recroquevillée, je l'ai serré de mes bras comme je serrais parfois Cersei, comme s'il n'existait qu'elle et moi dans ce monde, et que le reste ne comptait plus du tout. Je la _protégeais_ des autres. De Joffrey. De la pluie.

Sansa a cessé de pleurer, et j'ai su qu'elle m'avait déjà pardonné.

* * *

Lorsque Winterfell nous est apparu, fantômatique et les bannières Bolton claquant au-dessus de ses murs, j'ai compris qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. J'ai imaginé Myrcella, dans une dizaine d'années, malheureuse et osseuse, au bras de son époux, une poignée d'enfants braillards et laids jouant à leurs pieds, et je me suis juré d'un jour revenir la chercher. La sauver.

D'un jour être ce courageux chevalier d'or qui volait en secours à la veuve et l'orphelin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de cette histoire, hormis l'intrigue, tout appartient à George RR. Martin.**

 **Pairing : JaimexSansa**

 **Raiting : M, pour violence et scènes sexuelles**

 **Attention, scène assez éprouvante dans ce chapitre-ci.**

* * *

 _ **Ton coeur qui crie vengeance**_

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

 _"Le tragique, c'est perdre l'autre, mais aussi se perdre, ne jamais réussir à être soi, être en deuil de l'enfant que nous étions et qui devrait grandir."_

Brigitte Kernel

* * *

En entrant à l'intérieur des murs de Winterfell, il m'a fallu toute ma volonté pour demeurer impassible, bien droite sur mon siège, mains sur les genoux, à me retenir de passer mes doigts en travers des rideaux pour les écarter et jeter une œillade hâtive au-dehors. En réalité, je désirais de toutes mes forces me jeter au-dehors du véhicule, et courir en travers de la cour sous les yeux abrutis des gens, arracher les bannières Bolton de la pierre et les jeter aux flammes en hurlant. En fait, mon cœur espérait secrètement qu'en me glissant hors du chariot branlant, je prenne conscience que tout ce qui m'était arrivé jusque-là n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar, et que je découvrirais mes parents, mes frères, Arya et Jory pour m'attendre dans la cour, sagement alignés comme lorsque le roi était venu, les enlacer à en pleurer, leur demander pardon pour mes erreurs passées.

En face de moi, Myrcella est demeurée tout aussi silencieuse, et même l'or d'ordinaire chatoyant de ses boucles semblait terni de tristesse. J'ai avancé une main hésitante vers la sienne, et c'est à peine si elle a accepté de la serrer dans la sienne. Je me suis longuement mordillé la lèvre inférieure en la fixant avec du souci.

_ Myrcella…

_ Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît.

Je me suis tu, me laissant bercer par le rythme des sabots contre la pierre. Le vent froid passait à travers les rideaux, et a soufflé dans mes cheveux, alors je me suis emmitouflé avec d'autant plus de confort dans ces fourrures que j'avais retrouvé avec nostalgie. J'avais la gorge serrée d'appréhension. Lorsque notre voiture s'est arrêtée et que Myrcella est descendue avec un sourire douloureusement forcé aux lèvres, j'ai attendu un instant puis pris une profonde inspiration.

En mettant pied à terre, mes doigts mêlés à ceux de Jaime – il avait eu la délicatesse d'enfiler un gant avant de me toucher, connaissant désormais mon étonnante aversion pour la peau des hommes depuis que Joffrey m'avait écarté de force les cuisses pour la première fois –, j'ai pris garde à ne pas relever immédiatement la tête. Avancer tête baissée se trouvant malheureusement stupide et disgracieux, je me suis résignée à contrecoeur à relever le menton.

La vue de la cour de Winterfell m'a d'abord coupé le souffle. Mes lèvres se sont pincées de douleur, et j'ai du lutter pour respirer à nouveau. Et j'ai respiré, j'ai _respiré_ , luttant pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas hurler, et la main de Jaime s'est resserrée imperceptiblement autour de la mienne.

C'était bel et bien Winterfell. Ses murs, ses tours, ses décorations sobres. Mais plus les mêmes bannières, les mêmes serviteurs, les mêmes soldats et plus le même seigneur. Là où s'était tenu mon père, enveloppé de bonté et d'une sévérité chaleureuse, se trouvait un homme aux yeux froids – Roose Bolton. C'était certes Winterfell, mais plus le Winterfell où j'avais connu une enfance insouciante et heureuse.

Ils nous attendaient, alignés les uns comme les autres, comme nous l'étions jadis. Le seigneur de Winterfell, son épouse une grosse femme avec un bébé dans les bras, ainsi que Ramsay le bâtard. J'ai envie de leur sauter à la gorge, mordre leurs sourires voraces qui tombent sur nous.

J'ai baissé les yeux et me suis rangée aux côtés de Myrcella. Sagement.

 __ Maman, ai-je pépié. Maman !_

 _Elle a pris le temps de lever les yeux de sa couture, puis d'enserrer ma taille de ses mains et me hisser sur ses genoux. Je me suis recroquevillée contre sa poitrine, en sécurité dans la chaleur de ses bras. Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, Arya qui gazouillait sans son berceau. Et je me sentais bien, si bien._

_ Lady Myrcella, lui sourit Ramsay en s'avançant d'un pas. Bienvenue dans notre demeure. Votre beauté et votre _joie_ sont comme un soleil entre ces sinistres murs.

 _Pas votre demeure_ , voulais-je hurler. _La mienne, celle de Robb, de mes parents ! Mais jamais la vôtre, jamais !_ Jaime s'est avancé aux côtés de sa nièce, et je l'ai vu poser une main protectrice sur son épaule, presque menaçant envers l'aura néfaste du jeune homme.

_ Monseigneur.

Myrcella a exécuté une révérence, yeux rivés vers le sol, avant que le Bolton ne prenne sa main gracile entre les siennes, blanches et froides, et n'y dépose un long baiser.

Avec un dernier sourire mielleux, Ramsay s'est détaché d'elle, puis a laissé ses yeux pâles balayer notre maigre escorte, luisants d'innocence et de cruauté enfantine, inquiétants, qui sont alors tombés sur _moi_. Se sont légèrement élargis. J'ai frissonné.

_ Si ce n'est pas Sansa Stark, a-t-il chuchoté en se glissant vers moi. Hum, pardonnez-moi, _lady Lannister_ , vous rapprocher à cette famille de traîtres et de meurtriers était une erreur.

Je me sentais comme morte. Il ressemblait à un serpent, insultant ma famille contre mon oreille et se réjouissant de ma peine et de mon insouciance, et, comme toujours, _je ne pouvais rien faire_. Rien.

_ Ce n'est rien, monseigneur.

Sa main s'est levée, ses doigts ont erré contre ma joue. Glacés, visqueux. Je me suis retenu de toutes mes forces de ne pas me dérober brutalement à son contact répugnant.

Il était beau, indéniablement, avec ses boucles sombres et son visage d'ange, ses yeux clairs, ses lèvres entrouvertes, cette expression de claire innocence qui devait plier les femmes à ses désirs. Mais sa peau… Mais sa peau respirait le _mal_.

J'ai haleté entre mes dents serrées. Il a soupiré, si proche de moi que j'en avais envie de vomir. La cour entière avait les yeux rivés sur nous, et ses paroles résonnaient dans le silence gêné.

_ Tant de beauté, ce bleu de glace et ce rouge volcanique Tully, mais cette mâchoire Stark… Si dommage que vous soyez gaspillée à un nain de pacotille, une honte, _vraiment une honte_.

_ Il suffit, a cinglé Myrcella d'une voix sèche, droite et fière dans ses fourrures. Vous parlez là de mon oncle, _de mon sang_ , et j'exige qu'il ne soit plus jamais craché sur le nom de ma famille en ces lieux.

Cela a poussé Ramsay à s'écarter, et j'ai reculé d'un pas. Il s'est incliné avec une ironie mordante vers sa promise.

_ Pardonnez-moi, milady, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Mais j'avais conscience, à l'instar des autres, que, lors de leur nuit de noces, il se chargerait de la punir de l'avoir ainsi affronté en public. Mon cœur s'est serré, avec malgré tout un soulagement coupable de ne pas me trouver à la place de Myrcella.

* * *

En sueur, je me suis éveillée peu avant l'aube. Un rayon de la lune m'a ébloui les yeux, alors que j'ai roulé sur la hanche, les draps collant à ma peau, et je me suis retrouvée face au visage endormi de Myrcella. Elle semblait paisible ainsi, presque une fillette, et ma gorge s'est nouée en l'imaginant livrée aux sévices de Ramsay. Elle ne méritait pas ça, _jamais_ , que Cersei soit sa mère bien-aimée, que Joffrey soit son frère.

En secouant silencieusement la tête, je me suis glissée hors du lit, puis, sur la pointe des pieds, j'ai ramassé mes bottes et les ai enfilées. Les Bolton avaient eu la _délicatesse_ de nous offrir comme chambre celle où avait jadis dormi et grandi Robb, et je ne pouvais y demeurer davantage que le strict nécessaire. Alors j'ai pris une robe chaude, ainsi que mes fourrures, avant d'abandonner silencieusement la chambre. Mes cheveux battaient dans mon dos, libres et emmêlés, et à vrai dire, je me moquais parfaitement de mon apparence.

J'ai avancé sur la pointe des pieds à travers la noirceur de ces couloirs que je connaissais si bien. Ici, c'était la chambre de Rory, là la pièce où septa Mordane nous faisait coudre. Lorsque je suis descendu dans l'escalier, j'avais dépassé l'état de la tristesse, je n'étais plus qu'une plaie à vif, vibrante de souvenirs et pourtant mes yeux demeuraient secs. Inconsciemment, mes pas me menaient à ma chambre de petite fille.

Je suis passée devant la chambre d'Arya, entrouverte sur les incroyables ronflements de Wanda la Grosse – qui, de toute évidence, ne partageait pas la couche de son époux. Parfois je me cognais un peu dans le noir, mais les lieux m'étaient restés si familiers que je pouvais me mouver dans le noir sans réelle difficulté. Le froid glacial des lieux lui-même ne me faisait aucun mal – malgré les années passées au Sud, je demeurais une fille du Nord, une descendante feu de Bran le Bâtisseur. J'étais née pour combattre l'Hiver.

 _L'Hiver vient._

 _L'Hiver est là, Père._

La mienne était la suivante. Je suis demeurée un instant immobile devant la porte, pesant le pour avec le contre, et finalement enrouler ma main autour de la poignée froide.

Peur.

Curiosité.

Nostalgie.

Alors j'ai poussé silencieusement la porte, tendue d'appréhension. Puis reculé d'un pas ou deux en retrouvant ma chambre, _intacte_.

Je me suis tétanisée toute entière, et me suis vivement caché le visage dans les mains. Il ne fallait pas que je cède à l'émotion, il ne fallait pas je fonde en larmes, parce que ce Winterfell-ci ne permettait pas la faiblesse, parce que ce Winterfell-ci me dévorerait vivante si je pliais genou, ce n'était plus le Winterfell que je connaissais, et –

_ Par les Sept Enfers, ai-je chuchoté sous mes doigts.

Malgré l'obscurité planante, je distinguais clairement le décor.

Cette couverture brodée de fleurs, et ces jolies poupées blondes dont Arya et Jon s'amusaient à arracher les cheveux afin de me provoquer. Je me suis avancée, ai passé un doigt le long du mur. Les instruments de couture sagement posés en travers de la table en chêne, et ces piles de livres contenant mille et une chansons romantiques sur de preux chevaliers et gentes demoiselles que ma mère me lisait avant de dormir. Pas la moindre poussière, pas la moindre toile d'araignée errante.

J'ai frémi.

Cette pièce, j'y avais partagé ma couche avec Arya, étant très petites, lorsque nous nous entendions encore et que j'avais trop peur du noir pour dormir seule. J'y avais inlassablement consolé Bran et Rickon, prenant mon rôle d'aînée très à cœur, quand ils se faisaient mal ou bien se faisaient gronder par Père. J'y avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'y avais ri à pleins poumons. J'y avais accueilli Lady comme une sœur. J'y avais partagé de nombreuses confidences avec Jeyne à propos de beaux jeunes hommes de haute naissance qu'il nous arrivait de croiser sur notre passage. J'y avais serré très fort dans mes bras Robb quand il venait se faire pardonner pour m'avoir offensée de ses frasques. J'y avais _vécu_.

Soudainement, un sentiment désagréable m'a picoté le bout des doigts, et j'ai passé mes mains le long de mes jupes, mal à l'aise. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Une forme sombre gisait sur mon lit en ordre, que je n'avais d'abord pas remarqué. Et j'ai dégluti en m'approchant, parce que ça ne présageait clairement rien de bon.

 _La neige constellait les cheveux auburn de Robb et son manteau de fourrure, lorsque je me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue rêche. Ses yeux scintillaient de tendresse, et il m'a chuchoté rapidement à l'oreille._

 __ On se revoit très vite, petite sœur._

 _Je me suis détachée de lui pour adresser un sourire pincé à Jon, à ses côtés. Je ne pouvais me permettre de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas que je ne l'appréciais pas – il était doux, gentil et protecteur –, mais son statut de bâtard était inapproprié pour que nous nous côtoyons, et sa nette préférence envers Arya m'avait toujours un peu rendue jalouse. Tout le monde aimait Arya, ni mes frères et ni mon père et ni personne ne me préféraient jamais à elle. Ce n'était pas juste, je me montrais douce, serviable et aidante, et malgré tous mes efforts, je restais à l'écart, sous prétexte que j'étais_ une fille _._

J'ai d'abord vu des crocs blancs étinceler, et une fourrure noire comme la nuit, et mes mains se sont mises à trembler. Je savais. Inévitablement. Depuis que j'avais aperçu cette forme sur le lit, je savais.

Mais je me suis refusée à partir. Au contraire, mes doigts se sont emmêlés dans ma chevelure, mes entrailles se sont serrées comme si j'allais vomir, et j'ai émis un gémissement inaudible.

C'était impossible.

Inhumain.

Inimaginable.

Bolton.

Mon pauvre, _pauvre_ petit frère.

 _Avec un petit rire, Rickon a gigoté frénétiquement tous ses membres afin que je le soulève par les hanches. Alors j'ai enserré mes mains autour de lui, et l'ai attiré contre ma poitrine, comme une mère avec son fils. Il a passé ses bras autour de mon cou, et plongé ses boucles rousses dans mon cou. Je l'ai écouté respirer un instant, et me suis senti bien. De tous, et avec Bran, il me manquerait le plus._

 __ Pour combien de temps tu pars ? a-t-il chuchoté._

 __ Quelques mois, mais pas davantage, l'ai-je rassuré en lui soufflant sur le nez, avec un sourire malicieux, pour le faire rire. Je pense que, quand je reviendrais, je serais une Baratheon et la femme de Joffrey, mais – mais ce n'est pas grave, je redeviendrais toujours dans le Nord, et tu pourras toujours me rendre visite à Port-Réal._

 _Il a froncé les sourcils, renfrogné._

 __ Je n'aime pas Port-Réal._

 __ Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'y ai jamais allé._

 __ Père dit que les gens là-bas sont profondément mauvais, qu'il impeste, et qu'on ne pense qu'à l'argent et au sang._

 _Je l'ai embrassé sur les deux joues, rendues rouges par le froid, puis sur le front. J'aimais sa peau douce, et j'aimais l'entendre rire._

 __ Tout ira pour le mieux, Rickon. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. D'ici un ou deux mois, Père, moi et Arya serons de retour, et ce sera comme si nous n'étions jamais partis. Tout ira pour le mieux._

 _Il s'est davantage recroquevillé contre moi._

 __ Tout ira pour le mieux, a-t-il docilement répété._

Un hurlement d'horreur a monté en moi, puissant et inarrêtable, qui s'est bloqué durant un instant dans ma gorge, avant de finalement se déverser hors de ma bouche. Je n'ai su le retenir, je me suis à peine entendue hurler à pleins poumons. Ça a résonné entre les murs de Winterfell, sans doute éveillé la moitié du château.

Je m'en moquais.

Comme on avait ficelé la gueule de Vent Gris au cadavre de Robb, et fait déambuler sous les torches lors des Noces Pourpres, la tête de Broussaille avait été tranché net. Et cette tête était rattachée de façon grotesque au corps sans tête d'un enfant chétif et pâle.

Et ce corps, je le reconnaissais sans la moindre hésitation.

 _Rickon_.

Un tout petit garçon gorgé d'innocence, tout juste quatre ans lorsque je l'avais quitté.

J'ai continué d'hurler.

Comment pouvait-on infliger un tel sort à un enfant ? _Comment ?_ A mon propre frère. Le bébé dont j'avais pris soin, dont j'avais abrité les pleurs de mes bras, et que j'avais aimé de mon pauvre amour de sœur.

Rickon, que je n'avais pas pu protéger. Rickon, qui était mort. Rickon, tué par les Bolton.

Je me suis précipitamment reculée de l'épouvantable mise en scène, et ai glissé dos contre le mur. A terre, une main tremblante est venue couvrir ma bouche, sans que je ne puisse lâcher des yeux mon frère, mes traits tordus par le choc, la souffrance et l'amour blessé. Serrée dans mes fourrures, et _yeux secs_. Je ne pouvais même pas pleurer.

Une première servante a jailli à l'intérieur de la pièce, alertée par mes cris.

Le reste n'a plus été que tourbillon d'acier et de robes.

 _L'Hiver est là._

* * *

Je ne me souvenais absolument pas comment j'en étais venue ainsi, assise seule à l'une des longues tables de la salle à manger de Winterfell, emmitouflée dans ma fourrure, et une de mes poupées d'enfance serrée contre ma poitrine. Les gens passaient et repassaient autour de moi sans s'arrêter vers moi, et le château tout entier était secoué d'une monstrueuse agitation avant même qu'il ne soit l'aube.

Le dernier de mes frères et sœur était mort.

Rickon était mort.

Mais je ne pleurais pas, il en était au-dessus de mes forces. Je restais immobile, yeux perdus dans le vide, à ignorer les quelques maigres condoléances que l'on m'adressait. L'image du cadavre d'enfant relié à la tête de loup me hantaient l'esprit, et le sang noir qui avait souillé mes draps, et l'odeur de mort que j'avais respiré.

J'étais la dernière Stark.

_ Je suis désolé, m'a dit un homme alors que sa main s'enserrait fermement autour de mon épaule. Sansa, je suis _putain de désolé_.

J'ai levé les yeux, me détachant de ma somnolence pour la première fois depuis que j'avais découvert Rickon – _Jaime_ , évidemment. Il m'a retourné un regard sombre.

J'ai haussé les épaules, articulant froidement :

_ Je vous remercie, ser.

Comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, il a fait mine de partir, lorsqu'une main pâle a longé la table et effleuré la mienne. J'ai fait volte-face avec brusquerie, et offert à Ramsay Bolton un long regard noir. Il n'a pas paru en prendre outrage, sa figure de serpent se fendant d'un sourire lumineux.

_ Alors, mon cadeau vous a-t-il plu, lady Sansa ?

J'ai lentement serré les poings. Cet homme se montrait-il _heureux_ de m'avoir offert le cadavre déshonoré de mon petit frère ?

_ Vous l'avez tué. Rickon n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant.

_ Et l'héritier du Nord, a-t-il fait remarquer d'un ton innocent. Un potentiel Roi du Nord. Mais, autrement, cela n'a plus d'importance désormais. Il est mort en pleurant, ce pauvre petit, ma lame sur la nuque. Il me suppliait, et j'ai dû lui ordonner de lécher mes bottes pour qu'il se croit sauvé et ne la ferme. Après ça, _oui_ , je l'ai tué.

Il en était assez. Tremblante de fureur, j'ai ramassé mes cheveux défaits sur une épaule, et je me suis levée pour lui faire face. Un attroupement curieux de soldats s'est formé autour de nous, mais je les ai ignorés. Dans mon dos, Jaime m'a sifflé de me rasseoir, et je l'ai également ignoré.

Devant mon visage froid, il a commencé à minauder :

_ Voyons, _souriez_. Il n'y a aucune raison de faire la tête, lady Sansa.

_ Vous avez raison, monseigneur, et c'est pourquoi je vais m'en retourner me coucher tout aussi vite. Afin de vous épargner mes humeurs.

Je me suis retournée vers Jaime, avec la ferme intention de quitter les lieux.

_ _Pauvre petit garçon_ , a ri Ramsay.

J'ai écrasé un long soupir en fermant les paupières. En les rouvrant, j'ai croisé les yeux verts de Jaime, qui me suppliaient de ne rien rétorquer et gentiment partir me coucher. Je me suis rapprochée de lui, de sorte à ce que nos souffles se mêlent, et qu'on n'entende pas ce que j'avais à lui dire.

_ Dégaine ton épée.

_ _Quoi ?_ a-t-il soufflé en retour, perdu.

_ Dégaine ton épée et sors-nous de là.

Puis j'ai fait volte-face et lancé de toutes mes forces mon poing fermé contre le visage de Ramsay. Les os de son nez se sont broyés sous ma main, je l'ai senti, et le sang a jailli comme une fontaine rouge. Je l'ai vu se plier en deux de douleur et de surprise, du sang plein les doigts, alors que la main puissante de Jaime m'étreignait la taille, et qu'il me traînait hors de la salle cédée au chaos.

Un sourire de loup m'a grimpé aux lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de cette histoire, hormis l'intrigue, tout appartient à George RR. Martin.**

 **Pairing : JaimexSansa**

 **Raiting : M, pour violence et scènes sexuelles**

 **Comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, aussi pardonnez-moi des nombreuses erreurs que vous pourrez y trouver.**

* * *

 _ **Ton coeur qui crie vengeance**_

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

 **You tell me "it gets better, it gets better, in time"**

 _Tu me dis "tout s'arrange, tout s'arrange avec le temps"_

 **You say I'll pull myself together, pull it together**

 _Tu dis que je vais me ressaisir, que tout ira mieux_

 **"You'll be fine"**

 _"Tout va bien se passer"_

 **Tell me what the hell do you know**

 _Mais bon sang, dis-moi ce que tu en sais_

 **What do you know ?**

 _Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_

 **Tell me how the hell could you know**

 _Bon sang, dis-moi ce que tu en sais_

 **How could you know ?**

 _Comment pourrais-tu savoir ?_

 _(...)_

 **Till your world burns and crashes**

 _Jusqu'à ce que ton monde brûle et s'écroule_

 **Till you're at the end, the end of your rope**

 _Jusqu'à ce que tu sois pendu au bout de ta corde_

 **Till you're standing in my shoes, I don't wanna hear a thing or two**

 _Jusqu'à ce que tu sois à ma place, je ne veux rien entendre_

 **From you, from you, cause you don't know**

 _Qui vienne de toi, parce que tu ne sais rien !_

"Till it happens to you", Lady Gaga

* * *

Ses doigts pressaient toujours douloureusement ma hanche lorsque nous avons remonté à toute vitesse l'escalier grouillant de serviteurs affolés, et nous sommes barricadés dans sa chambre. Jaime m'a seulement relâchée lorsque la porte a été verrouillée, et il s'est retourné dans un élan violent vers moi. Nous nous sommes alors fixés avec colère.

Je n'ai pas battu en retraite, ni baissé les yeux.

Qu'importe. Je ne regrettais _rien_.

Face à mon expression infaillible, il a passé une main en revers de ses yeux, et soufflé longuement.

_ Par l'Enfer. _Par l'Enfer_.

Je lui ai lancé un regard féroce, sur la défensive.

_ Si c'était à refaire…

_ Je _sais_ , m'a-t-il sèchement coupé, et cette affirmation m'a tellement surprise que j'en suis demeurée figée, la bouche ouverte comme une idiote. Si mon frère s'était trouvé à la place du tien, j'aurais éventré Ramsay et tué la moitié de ses hommes sans une hésitation. _Mais_ –

_ Je suis sous ta protection, ai-je plus calmement répliqué en croisant les bras en travers de ma poitrine. Qu'aurais-je donc à craindre ?

Jaime s'est retourné et donné un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. Je me suis raidie, sans cependant bouger de mon emplacement, avec l'inquiétude qu'il ne se soit brisé sa dernière main, et ai calmement attendu qu'il me regarde à nouveau. Lorsqu'il l'a fait, j'ai répété :

_ Qu'aurais-je à craindre ?

Il a pris une longue inspiration.

_ Ramsay n'osera peut-être pas lever la main sur toi, et si c'est le cas je l'égorgerais comme un cochon… Mais Myrcella, elle… _Putain Sansa !_ C'est comme si tu avais signé son arrêt de mort !

Et c'est là que je suis brutalement redescendue sur terre. Rickon et son loup, morts. Ramsay, son nez en miettes, qui ne tarderait de se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et Myrcella qui, d'ici ce soir, deviendrait son épouse et lui appartiendrait corps et âme. J'ai tressailli. _Qu'avais-je fait ?_

_ _Rickon_ … ai-je soufflé sur la défensive. Il a assassiné mon frère, souillé son cadavre, souillé ma maison.

_ Et il méritait amplement de perdre son nez, a-t-il reconnu, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je l'ai vu sourire de ce sourire acéré de moquerie. Joli coup, d'ailleurs.

J'ai haussé les épaules, n'ayant absolument pas le cœur à rire.

_ Je suis désolée pour Myrcella, sincèrement désolée. Mais Rickon était mon frère, je l'ai presque élevé et…

Essuyant rageusement mes yeux humides, j'ai reniflé au plafond. Jaime s'est approché, a glissé sa main le long de ma mâchoire. Froide. Etonnamment, je n'ai pas réagi de dégoût à son contact, au contraire, c'en était presque _agréable_. Nous nous sommes une fois de plus dévisagés dans un silence pesant. Ses yeux verts luisaient d'un éclat indéchiffrable, et j'ai noté combien il ressemblait à un lion à cet instant. Sans âge, beau, regard de fauve et crinière d'or. Définitivement un Lannister. J'ai respiré plus fort. Comment un homme jadis si fort avait-il pu être brisé si aisément ? Comment avait-il pu tant changer, tout ça parce qu'on l'avait séparé pour toujours de sa main d'épée ?

Mes doigts se sont refermés sur les siens, encore posés sur ma joue. Je les ai serrés entre les miens. Fort.

_ Ramsay payera, a-t-il assuré dans un souffle. C'est une promesse.

_ Ramsay payera comme Walter Frey et Joffrey payeront. C'est une promesse.

Mes mots étaient sans haine, mais Jaime s'est reculé comme si je l'avais giflé. Il s'est écarté de quelques pas, avant de me tourner le dos et claquer la porte. Malgré tout, je ne regrettais rien, _plus maintenant_.

Je suis demeurée seule, dans le silence assourdissant de la pièce vide. Atrocement seule. Alors, j'ai à nouveau verrouillé la porte afin que personne ne me trouve faible et pleurnichante. Puis bien malgré moi, mes mains se sont accrochés dans mes cheveux en poings douloureux et mes muscles faciaux se sont tordus de chagrin, et j'ai laissé toute cette souffrance gonfler dans ma poitrine, exploser en sanglots incontrôlables et prendre possession de moi.

Et je me suis recroquevillée sur le lit de Jaime, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Oh, Rickon…

Pourquoi était-il est mort et pourquoi étais-je en vie ?

* * *

Au soir, j'ai enfin séché mes larmes et quitté à contrecoeur la chambre de Jaime. Personne ne s'était visiblement inquiété de mon absence, bien heureusement, j'avais pu pleurer et me lamenter sans que nul ne vienne me déranger. Mon deuil. Et Jaime n'était pas remonté, Jaime était en colère contre moi.

Ce que je ressentais à son égard était si _complexe_. Il était de naissance mon ennemi, et avait agi comme tel en tuant de sang-froid notre Rory, en se lançant joyeusement dans une guerre sanglante contre mon frère. Je l'avais tout autant détesté que j'avais détesté Cersei et Joffrey. Mais il était revenu changé, une main en moins, plus sombre et plus adulte, moins prompt à sourire et se moquer, et il m'avait _protégée_.

Il restait un de mes seuls amis à Port-Réal, maintenant que Myrcella ne reviendrait plus dans le Sud, et je le considérais comme un soutien de précieux. Mais – Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détester dans un sens. De lui en vouloir. Alors je le défiais du regard, je lui adressais des propos empoisonnés comme des coups de poignard, avant d'inévitablement regretter ce que j'avais fait.

J'avais perdu mon tout petit frère. Je pensais qu'il était la seule personne capable de comprendre cet amour sans fin envers son cadet – _Rickon, Tyrion…_ tout se mêlait.

J'aurais aimé que tout soit plus simple. Que je puisse venger Rickon sans craindre de conséquences. Que Jaime ne soit pas le jumeau de Cersei, ni l'oncle de Joffrey. Que mes parents soient en vie, Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon, même Jon. Que Winterfell ne soit pas devenu ce lieu étranger, sinistre, débordant de souvenirs douloureux.

Pourquoi avais-je survécu, et pas eux ? Pourquoi moi, la fillette pleurnicharde et incapable d'interdire l'intérieur de ses cuisses à Joffrey Baratheon ? Pourquoi moi, bientôt mère d'un petit bâtard Lannister ?

Mon estomac commençant à se tordre de faim, je suis descendue aux cuisines pour dénicher un morceau de quelque tarte servie pour le repas de ce midi, avant de remonter, le ventre plein. J'étais enfin prête pour l'atroce mariage de Myrcella et les yeux railleurs de Ramsay. Prête à reprendre le masque de la Petite Colombe.

* * *

 _Le mariage n'est rien de moins que le sceau de l'amour_ , se plaisait à me répéter septa Mordane quand j'étais une fillette rêveuse, mes doigts de princesse se perdant dans la couture et les livres de romance. J'avais sept ou huit ans et je priais de toute mon âme pour qu'un beau chevalier blond ne vienne m'enlever à la froideur de Winterfell. Pleins d'humour, les Sept m'avaient exaucé.

Les Lannister m'avaient arraché à ma maison par leur beauté renversante et leurs beaux sourires. Ils avaient noirci mon cœur, souillé mon innocence, brisé ma vie. Ils avaient tué la petite fille. Ils avaient enfanté sans le savoir le monstre aux crocs ensanglantés. Perverti la vision naïve que j'avais à l'époque du mariage.

J'observais les servantes accourir autour de Myrcella, affolées de leur retard. Celle-ci, assise dans un fauteuil, demeurait sage, ses yeux abaissés sur les tremblements discrets de ses mains. Elle avait peur, et ça m'a serré l'estomac de compassion. Putain de Ramsay. Putain d'alliance. Putain de guerre. J'ai avancé vers elle à grands pas, et pressé sa paume entre les miens.

Elle a verrouillé ses prunelles de chat sur mon visage.

_ Sansa ? a-t-elle chuchoté, hésitante.

_ Je suis là.

_ Je veux savoir… Qu'est-ce que cela fait…

Elle n'a pas le courage d'achever sa phrase, me jetant un regard hurlant de crainte et de désespoir. Ça a résonné dans ma tête, j'ai respiré plus fort en fermant un moment les paupières. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être violée ? Si la question était difficile, la réponse l'était d'autant plus. Le rire cruel de Joffrey, ses mains mauvaises sur des lieux intouchées qui _auraient dû_ lui être refusés.

_ C'est abominable, ai-je chuchoté après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le décrire, et je n'ai en rien envie de te donner de fausses illusions. Ce ne sera ni oubliable ni rapide. Non. Ce sera plutôt atrocement douloureux, et ça te semblera durer des heures. Lorsqu'il t'embrassera, lorsqu'il sera en toi, ce sera comme s'il te tatouait la peau et que jamais, _jamais plus_ tu ne puisse te débarrasser de cette marque… Froid. Ne pleure pas, sinon cela le mettra en colère et il t'infligera davantage de souffrance. Etouffe tes cris de douleur dans l'oreiller, et imagine les mille morts que tu lui feras subir le jour venu. C'est ça, le viol. Et, pour survivre, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen : devenir plus mauvaise que lui.

Pas une seule fois je ne l'ai lâchée du regard, et pas une seule fois elle n'a bronché, l'émeraude froid de ses yeux perdus dans les miens. Plus de peur, plus de compassion. Juste l'abysse. Je savais et comprenais ce qu'elle faisait, dans un sens ça me rassurait presque de le voir. Myrcella se préparait à la douleur, elle se vidait de ses émotions, du bon comme du mauvais, et se transformait en poupée de porcelaine afin que Ramsay ne puisse pas l'atteindre, pas la blesser. C'était là sa seule armure.

Préparée, j'aurais aimée l'être à l'époque.

Une servante s'est glissée entre nous afin de commencer à la maquiller, et je me suis lentement relevée sur mes pieds.

_ Je te souhaite bien du courage, lui ai-je murmurée en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle ne m'a rien répondu. J'ai quitté la pièce plus sereine, avec l'étrange sentiment d'avoir accompli mon devoir.

Il ne restait plus qu'une petite heure avant le début des festivités, alors, pour me changer les idées, je suis sortie dans la cour blanche de neige. Des flocons dansaient et se sont pendus au rouge de ma chevelure. Personne, il n'y avait pas le moindre chat.

J'ai marché un peu et levé mon visage vers le ciel plein de nuages sombres.

_ Rickon, ai-je simplement dit avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

 _Tu peux dormir maintenant, ta grande sœur veille sur toi._

Des doigts ont accroché avec brusquerie mon bras, me faisant tressaillir. Je détestais que l'on me touche de cette façon. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'ai jeté un regard noir au palefrenier à l'origine de ce geste. Il paraissait comme les autres, alors pour quelle raison… ?

_ Que me voulez-vous ? ai-je cinglé.

De marbre, il a approché son visage du mien.

_ Je suis envoyé par Lyanna Mormont vous transmettre un message.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux, stupéfaite.

_ _Lyanna Mormont ?_

_ Le Nord a trouvé son nouveau souverain, et ce souverain a pour nom Jon Snow.

Puis, avant que je n'ai pu le retenir, il a fait aussitôt volte-face et disparu derrière un mur, me laissant seule face à ma joie, ma colère et ma stupeur.

* * *

Jon le bâtard était vivant.

Mon frère.

Le sang de mon père, sang de mon sang.

Jon, roi du Nord.

 _Vivant_.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. D'un côté, je m'en sentais profondément heureuse, de bêtes sourires venant m'étirer les lèvres rien que d'y penser, parce que je n'étais plus la seule Stark en ce monde, parce que mon demi-frère avait une couronne sur la tête, parce que je savais que Jon viendrait immanquablement me chercher à Port-Réal pour m'en délivrer. Mais, pourtant, j'étais triste. Tout le temps que j'avais été faible et pleurnicharde entre les murs du Donjon Rouge, Jon l'avait utilisé à profit en devenant roi, s'attirant les grâces de Lyanna Mormont et réunissant une armée digne de ce nom sous ses ordres. Egalement parce qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin de Winterfell, à quelques lieux d'ici, et j'en avais conscience. Ça me rendait folle de le savoir en vie et de ne pouvoir venir le serrer dans mes bras et lui demander pardon, prisonnière de Winterfell, prisonnière des Lannister.

Assis à ma droite, Jaime m'a contemplé étrangement.

_ _Quoi ?_ lui ai-je presque aboyé.

_ Tu sembles… euphorique.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Il était un Lannister et, par conséquent, je ne lui faisais pas suffisamment confiance pour lui confier l'heureuse nouvelle.

Devais-je même lui faire confiance. C'était un ennemi légitime de Jon et des miens. Je ne comprenais pas _pourquoi_ _j'appréciais_ sa présence alors qu'il avait tué Jory et combattu mon frère.

Depuis notre table, j'ai lancé une œillade soucieuse à Myrcella, installée entre Ramsay et son père. La cérémonie de leur union a eu lieu dans la plus froide des ambiances, mais j'avais été trop déconcentrée par le cataclysme d'émotions me nouant la gorge pour y accorder mon attention. Mais la nuit de noces approchait maintenant à grands pas et je sentais des souvenirs noirs me courir sous la peau, et remonter dangereusement en moi.

Toujours plus.

 __ Le roi vous quémande dans ses appartements._

 _Ser Meryn Trant se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux pointés sur moi. Etonnée, j'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux. Un frisson de mauvais augure a balayé ma colonne vertébrale._

 __ Bien sûr, ai-je articulé avant de le suivre à contrecoeur._

 _Que me voulait donc Joffrey, à cette heure de la soirée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais bientôt le savoir._

J'ai pris une autre gorgée de vin chaud. Mes émotions tourbillonnaient de façon si énivrante et si complexe en moi que j'en avais un peu le tournis. Chagrin pour Rickon, joie pour Jon. Winterfell.

Je ne savais plus vraiment où donner de la tête ce soir-ci.

Le dîner s'est achevé assez rapidement, et j'ai vu du coin de l'œil Roose Bolton se lever tranquillement de son siège pour introduire la cérémonie du coucher. Ramsay a tourné un visage angélique vers moi et m'a souri à pleines dents, passant une main perverse le long du bras de Myrcella.

Mes doigts se sont fermés en poing, et j'ai fermé les paupières pour reprendre mon calme. Puis les convives se sont jetés sur eux pour les conduire jusqu'à leur chambre commune et les dévêtir en quelques mouvements.

Ça commençait.

 _Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la chambre royale, Joffrey nous tournait le dos, penché à sa fenêtre qui donnait une vue enviable sur Port-Réal, mains dans le dos. J'ai marché timidement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, mes yeux baissés. Il n'aimait pas que je le regarde « comme si j'étais son égale », selon ses mots. Il aimait que je sois soumise. Une femme-objet._

 _Il s'est retourné et m'a contemplé avec une perversité d'autant plus présente au fond de ses yeux._

 __ Votre Grâce… ai-je soufflé en exécutant une révérence maladroite._

 __ Pas un mot, m'a-t-il coupé. Maintenant, ôtez votre robe._

J'ai plongé ma tête entre mes mains. Un peu comme si j'allais faire une crise de nerfs, là, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Des larmes m'ont monté aux yeux, je les ai refoulées tant bien que mal.

C'était une souffrance aigue. Ça me donnait envie de hurler à pleins poumons.

Je n'aimais pas me rappeler. Mes souvenirs étaient toujours douloureux à en mourir, pleins de poison, de regret, de noirceur. Ma mémoire était ma pire ennemie.

Soudain, ça m'a empli ma tête et je me suis mise à pleurer.

J'ai été violée.

Violée.

Violée.

Violée.

Violée.

Violée.

Violée.

Violée.

Violée.

Violée.

Violée.

Violée.

 _Violée_.

VIOLÉE.

C'était la première fois que je le réalisais ainsi. Stupide, si _stupide_. Avant, je disais _viol_ sereinement, et je ne comprenais même pas que j'en avais été moi-même victime. Papa, Robb, ils auraient dû me protéger de ce sort, ils auraient dû arracher la gorge de Joffrey avec leurs dents pour cet affront, mais ils n'étaient pas là, ils étaient morts, et tout était si dur, pourquoi, _pourquoi ?_

 _Ma robe est tombée à mes pieds._

 _J'ai serré les dents. Très fort._

 _Comme toujours._

Les doigts de Jaime m'ont caressé la nuque en signe de réconfort, et je m'y suis raccrochée de toutes mes forces.

_ Tant que je serais là, tout ira bien, m'a-t-il dit et je l'ai cru.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de cette histoire, hormis l'intrigue tout appartient à George R.R. Martin.**

 **Pairing : JaimexSansa**

 **Raiting : M, pour violence et scènes sexuelles**

 **J'ignore par où commencer - sans doute par un énorme PARDON. Pardon pour avoir mis une année, presque jour pour jour, pour écrire la suite, pardon pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews du chapitre 8 (qui m'ont par ailleurs beaucoup touchées et auxquelles je vais mettre un poids d'honneur de répondre une par une.), pardon pour avoir entamé une quantité d'autres fanfictions et presque abandonné celle-ci, je suis im-po-ssi-ble. Etrangement, ce sont les paroles du nouveau titre de Taylor Swift, "Look What You Made Me Do", qui ont réveillé mon inspiration.**

 **Et merci pour votre soutien, ça m'a fait tellement, tellement, tellement chaud au coeur. Je vous assure.**

 **J'ai vraiment honte de publier un tel chapitre - je ne l'aime pas, je l'ai mal écrit mais il est nécessaire pour la suite. Une transition aux choses sérieuses.**

 **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent en bas.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Ton coeur qui crie vengeance**_

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

" _But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time_

 _I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time_

 _I've got a list of names and yours is in red underlined_ "

Look What You Made Me Do, Taylor Swift.

* * *

Par moments, elle laissait ses yeux errer par-dessus son épaule, contemplant avec un déchirement sourd le Nord que nous quittions. Une ombre funeste hantait ses traits, elle paraissait habitée par un désir soudain de faire pivoter sa monture et retrousser chemin, pour mieux fuir Port-Réal, s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les terres pâles où elle avait grandi.

J'ai tiré sur mes rênes pour ralentir à sa hauteur.

« _Sansa_. » l'ai-je rappelée à l'ordre avec un peu de douceur dans la voix.

Se tournant vers moi, elle a planté des yeux emplis d'une tristesse muette et bleue, une tristesse qu'on ne pouvait décrire et qui rongeait l'âme, dans les miens. Le vent se jouait de ses cheveux épais, et la rondeur de son ventre gonflait maintenant perceptiblement sous sa robe. Ce que j'avais sous les yeux n'était plus seulement un corps faible et offert aux coups mais, comble de la tragédie, un esprit fort enfermé dans un corps faible.

« Crois-tu que Cersei aura-t-elle en tête de me faire payer le coup que j'ai donné à Ramsay ? Auquel cas j'aurais sans doute bien du souci à me faire. »

Un trouble m'a saisi. Sansa avait raison de le souligner, ma sœur lui tiendrait faute d'avoir mise en péril la soi-disante « sécurité » de Myrcella.

« Elle en sera certainement irritée – mais je l'empêcherai de te faire le moindre mal. »

« … _Irritée ?_ » a-t-elle relevé, haussant un sourcil sceptique.

Sa réaction m'a arraché un bref ricanement alors que mes prunelles surveillaient l'horizon éclairé d'un soleil froid. Nous n'avions pas encore quitté le Nord et, après tout, l'ennemi rôdait partout.

Puis, plongeant dans mes pensées avec l'inquiétude d'un homme qui s'enfonce dans un océan grouillant de requins affamés, j'ai pris conscience que c'était bien la première fois que, face à ma sœur, je me décidais à prendre complètement le parti de la fille Stark et à me montrer prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Quelles raisons avaient donc poussé notre relation autrefois hostile à progresser jusqu'à une sorte de… respect mutuel ?

Non, non ce n'était pas _ça_.

J'ai secoué la tête, jugeant ce terme pas assez adéquat.

Il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus vertigineux, tout un ensemble de circonstances invisibles reliées à cette guerre muette ayant opposé nos deux familles durant des décennies et qui avait cédé, ensuite, il y a cinq années, au sang et aux larmes, nous tatouant, nous écartelant, nous ravageant de souffrance. J'y avais perdu ma main d'épée et ma fierté, Sansa la totalité de sa famille et, y avait aussi brûlé dans le noir et la honte son innocence. Dépasser de telles pertes, une telle haine familiale et une telle cruauté mutuelle pour parvenir à seulement _s'apprécier_ était, en soit, un véritable miracle.

Mais je ne pouvais à présent plus ignorer ces sentiments aussi sombres que complexes qui s'entrechoquaient, non sans violence, avec ma loyauté envers mon père et envers Cersei. Un doute, était né un _doute_. Juste un microscopique doute qui suffisait pour ébranler tous mes principes.

Sansa Stark était le grain de sable qui commençait à rouiller la machine.

Sans doute que d'ici quelques mois elle serait parvenue sans peine à me retourner l'esprit et me pousser à trahir ma propre famille, mon propre sang. Cette simple pensée m'a raidi les épaules. Après tout, je ne me méfiais peut-être pas suffisamment d'elle.

Au loin, un cor a retenti.

Alors que l'horizon est demeuré calme et froid, notre troupe s'est instantanément figée dans un concert de hennissements et d'exclamations effrayées, tirant sur les rênes, effleurant du pouce nos épées, haches, dagues, et tendant les muscles. De toute évidence, une embuscade se tramait derrière les collines de neige nous surplombant avec comme de la moquerie.

Je me suis retourné, tentant d'apaiser ma propre monture, et ai croisé le regard de Sansa. Retenant avec fermeté ses rênes, elle avait rabattu sa capuche de fourrure sur ses yeux et ne paraissait en rien surprise ou effrayée par une potentielle attaque de bandits sur l'escorte.

Comme si elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se dérouler.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une trentaine de chevaliers du Nord ont déferlé sur nous, poussant des hurlements sauvages et brandissant les bannières bleu et acier de la famille Stark que j'ai saisi à mon tour en un éclair. La féroce armée du Roi du Nord était, par je ne savais quel enfer, de retour et comptait bien, afin de venger leurs cher Robb et Catelyn, nous massacrer de la manière la plus cruelle possible jusqu'au dernier et libérer l'héritière de Winterfell de nos griffes.

J'ai dégainé ma propre arme, me lançant corps et âme à leur rencontre car, quitte à crever au combat, la petite Stark s'en sortirait saine et sauve.

Tel un véritable héros de chansons.

.

.

Des doigts en métal ont agrippé soudainement l'encolure de ma monture, et, sans réfléchir, j'ai projeté de toutes mes forces ma botte contre la mâchoire du soldat ennemi. Il a roulé dans la neige maculée de sang, crachant ses dents dans sa paume, avant d'être achevé sauvagement par l'un de mes hommes et laissé pour mort.

J'ai jeté un regard sur ma droite puis sur ma gauche – nous gagnions.

Après tout, quand bien même cette bataille se déroulait dans les terres du Nord qui nous étaient étrangères, lancer environ trente Stark contre une bonne soixantaine de Lannister était couru d'avance. J'espérais simplement qu'aucun renfort ne serait envoyé car il était stupide d'essayer de se convaincre qu'on essuierait tout aussi aisément une seconde charge.

Ma lame a fendu l'air, ouvert une troisième gorge, tranché un membre, effectué une danse aussi lugubre que rougeoyante. J'avais le visage noyé de sang et ce n'était pas le mien.

Toute pureté avait abandonné ce sol jonché de corps mutilés, désarticulés, laids. La mort était partout, elle a gloussé convulsivement au ciel lorsque le dernier chevalier Stark s'est vu égorgé puis abandonné sans pitié dans la neige boueuse sous l'avalanche de cris victorieux et soulagés de mes hommes.

Mais il s'est rapidement avéré qu'il en restait un autre – à une dizaine de mètres, il aidait, encore à terre, Sansa Stark à monter à cheval.

Le temps s'est comme arrêté, puis, s'élevant avec ma respiration, une rage sans nom en a fait vaciller mon champ de vision.

Tel un concurrent qui s'élançait à la rencontre de son adversaire lors d'un tournoi, j'ai élancé ma monture dans leur direction tout en tendant mon épée vers les nuages. Il n'y avait que le vent dans mes oreilles, un sentiment destructeur que je ne parvenais à définir et qui incendiait ma poitrine.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre le doigt sur ce qui allait se passer, je l'ai décapité d'un coup sec. Sa tête tranchée a roulé aux pieds de Sansa, lui arrachant un cri de frayeur.

Mais je m'en moquais.

Abandonnant l'idée de se mettre en selle, elle a tenté de m'échapper en se précipitant, toute légère et agile qu'elle était, vers les rochers que je ne pourrais que difficilement escalader avec ma main en or. Ses yeux étaient révulsés par la peur, et le vent de plus en plus agressif a laissé basculer son capuchon en arrière, révélant ses cheveux volcaniques. Mais je l'ai réceptionnée d'un bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de mettre son idée lumineuse en pratique, nous précipitant tous les deux à terre.

Cette courte chute m'a coupé le souffle, elle en a profité tant bien que mal pour s'extirper à nouveau.

« Tu. Restes. Là. » ai-je articulé en refermant mes doigts autour de sa chevelure.

« Lâche-moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande, _lâche-moi_. »

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Sinon quoi elle s'extirperait de ma vie comme un courant d'air et ce serait _fini_.

Et c'était loin d'être ce que je souhaitais.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais pas, Sansa. »

Mon corps écrasait le sien lorsqu'elle a commencé à se débattre, d'abord un tout petit peu puis de plus en plus violemment. Une hargne sans pareille agitait ses muscles, la tordant, la convulsant dans la neige. Mais je ne cédais pas, pas même un centimètre de liberté, plaquant toujours de plus belle mon armure contre son dos fragile.

Elle a claqué des dents.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Non. »

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir ! »

« Non. »

Un silence. Puis elle a complètement laissé tomber le masque, explosé en hurlements stridents :

« LÂCHE-MOI, IL FAUT QUE JE M'EN AILLE ! LÂCHE-MOI, LÂCHE-MOI, LÂCHE-MOI ! »

Et je l'ai maintenue à terre, sans faiblir.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas Sansa et tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une otage et que mon devoir est de te ramener saine et sauve à Port-Réal. Et également parce que, de toute évidence, tu te doutais que cette embuscade allait arriver alors, _dis-moi_ , qui est à présent Roi du Nord ? »

Quelques larmes amères brouillaient ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle a cessé toute résistance, s'affaissant sous ma poigne tel un animal qui se soumet.

« Laisse-moi juste partir… »

« _Qui_ est le Roi du Nord, Sansa ? Je te préviens, je pourrais rester ainsi jusqu'au soir s'il le faut, à te maintenir comme une bête, alors réponds. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire. »

Un soupir désespéré.

« Jon Snow. Mon demi-frère. »

J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux, fermant un court instant les yeux. Il y avait du regret amer sur ma langue, un goût dégueulasse. Dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre réalité, je me serais autorisé à cette attirance qui me liait à cette jeune louve sans meute. Mais ici, à Westeros, étouffés entre Lannister, Stark, Bolton et Targaryen, m'éprendre d'elle était tout simplement _grotesque_.

Pire même, du suicide.

Parce que voilà ce que, de mon angle du moins, notre relation était : la plus noire des attirances, et qui, sans doute, ne connaîtrait aucune conclusion heureuse.

* * *

 **Chouploum : Merci beaucoup:), j'espère du coup que tu as pu apprécier ce chapitre-ci. Bises !**

 **Plume : Merci également pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette fic, c'est vraiment l'effet que je cherche à produire sur mes lecteurs. Et voilààà, tu as finalement ta suite, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop déçue en tout cas:) Au plaisir d'avoir une fois encore ton avis.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de cette histoire, hormis l'intrigue tout appartient à George R.R. Martin.**

 **Pairing : JaimexSansa.**

 **Raiting : M, pour violence et scènes sexuelles**

 **Voici le dixième chapitre mes amis, j'espère ne pas trop, une nouvelle fois, vous décevoir. Merci pour vos adorables commentaires, je vous remercie du fond de votre coeur pour votre gentillesse et vos encouragements, vous vous rendez pas compte combien ça me fait plaisir.**

 **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Ton coeur qui crie vengeance_

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

 _"Accouchement : une telle douleur devrait être suffisante pour sauver le monde pour toujours."_

Natural Birth, Toi Derricotte.

* * *

 **Jaime.**

Les semaines puis les mois ont défilé, interminables.

Avec l'ennemi venait l'hiver, le grand et redouté Hiver à propos duquel les vieux Stark n'avaient cessé, de leur vivant, de radoter entre leurs mâchoires raides. Nuages menaçants, pluies torrentielles et manteaux de fourrure s'étaient alors répandu en une poignée de jours comme du petit pain sur la capitale d'ordinaire ensoleillée, n'aggravant que davantage notre situation. Le peuple nageait dans la boue et les nobles maudissaient sous leurs mauvais sourires les Lannister de ne pas lever le moindre petit doigt pour mettre fin à une guerre qui n'allait qu'en s'éternisant.

Et qui, plus alarmant encore, n'évoluait pas.

Aucun camp n'effectuait plus le premier pas. Daenerys et ses dothrakis demeuraient retranchés sur la côte de Peyredragon, massacrant sans la moindre difficulté les quelques armées s'essayant à la terrifiante fratrie de dragons obéissant à la reine au doigt et à l'oeil. Jon Snow, au Nord, ne donnait lui-même plus le moindre signe de vie depuis l'embuscade dressée dans le but de sauver Sansa.

Port-Réal sombrait, Cersei buvait, Père se noyait dans ses stratégies militaires réduites une à une à l'échec par une petite fille venue du désert, Tyrion s'absentait de plus en plus fréquemment hors des murs oppressants du Donjon Rouge, la grossesse de Sansa avançait à petits pas.

Et quant à moi, par les Sept, j'exécrais attendre.

.

.

Une rafale de vent a fait danser les rideaux couleur vin, m'inondant tout le corps de la lumière vive mais paradoxalement glacée de ce lever de soleil. J'ai émis un grognement contrarié, frottant la paume de ma main contre mes paupières encore bouffies de sommeil. L'air sentait l'alcool fort – la décadence, la baise bestiale.

Mon visage s'est tourné de lui-même vers celui de Cersei, étendue en chien de fusil sur ma gauche. Elle dormait à poings fermés, telle une enfant aux longs cheveux fous recroquevillée sous le poids de ses rêves, peut-être de ses cauchemars hantés par la crainte de voir la Mère des Dragons entrer dans la capitale et faire brûler vif Joffrey sous ses yeux. Une ombre hantait ses paupières closes, la ligne étroite de ses lèvres aussi attractives que rouges, le léger froncement que ses sourcils effectuaient quand bien même le sommeil était profond.

Cersei demeurait Cersei en toute circonstance, après tout. Rien ne la pousserait à changer parce que trop de choses l'avaient blessée en pas moins de trente-cinq années.

Mon pouce a effleuré en courbe sa joue, s'est retiré. Je l'aimais tendrement et rien que l'imaginer en tourment m'oppressait la cage thoracique d'un véritable incendie.

 _Mais_. Quelque chose clochait, je pouvais le flairer, le ressentir de tous mes nerfs tout en tournant perpétuellement autour, sans jamais parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose évoluait, autre que la guerre, autre que nos âges.

Je n'aimais pas y penser. Mes propres démons abondaient sous ma peau, dans mes veines – ils ne mourraient jamais au fond.

Mes jambes ont basculé, lourdes, vers le sol et je me suis dirigé le plus silencieusement possible vers le balcon se dressant fièrement derrière l'ombre rouge des rideaux. Les jardins du Donjon Rouge y apparaissaient, loin de leur superbe d'autant, arbres squelettiques, fleurs fanées, l'herbe recouverte d'une carapace de givre scintillant. C'était beau et c'était triste à s'en damner.

Sansa Stark s'y trouvait, _évidemment_. Elle était omniprésente, cette gamine, de jour en jour dans l'oeil du typhon de mes pensées tumultueuses, au coin d'un couloir, dans mon angle de vue, sous mes paupières lorsque je cherchais à me vider l'esprit lors de ces nuits sans sommeil qui n'en finissaient plus. Je ne parvenais pas à l'en écarter, et diable que j'avais essayé. Mais la malheureuse cherchait un peu de ma compagnie et je la lui offrais, presque avec enjouement, me damnant davantage de cette… _cette amitié ?_ vouée à l'échec.

Dans un sens ou dans un autre, les évènements déraperaient à nouveau. Et nous, pauvres pions de ce putain de jeu des trônes, pour en pâtir.

« Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je vais faire mon possible pour que les choses se terminent bien pour toi. » bavassait-elle tendrement à l'adresse de son ventre de plus en plus volumineux, juchée du haut d'un petit muret sans tenir souci du vent hivernal.

Elle ignorait encore que je l'épiais, concentrée sur les premiers mots qu'elle adressait à son bébé. Mais cet instant de contemplation ne durerait sûrement que peu de temps.

Pour le moment, je préférais la laisser un peu en paix. M'en retourner auprès de ma sœur endormie, mais d'abord la regarder une dernière fois chuchoter des mots tendres dans la matinée froide, seule, presque à regret.

Appréhension et excitation m'envahissaient lorsque je me surprenais à songer que la mort de Rickon l'avait rendue plus féroce et déterminée que jamais.

Je m'apprêtais à abandonner le balcon en proie aux giclées de vent, soufflant entre mes paumes gelées, lorsqu'un premier cri à glacer le sang a éclaté en provenance des appartements royaux, faisant valser nos deux têtes.

.

.

A l'instar de trop nombreuses fois dans mon existence, je demeurais parfaitement impuissant face au cauchemar sanglant se déroulant sous mes yeux. L'accouchement s'avérait un champ de bataille du corps, sang, larmes, hurlements stridents, et l'envahisseur qu'il s'agissait de repousser dans la souffrance. Combien de fois avais-je subi, dents serrées et sueur froide plein le visage, ces douloureuses journées où Cersei s'époumonait au plafond, cassée de douleur, s'accrochant comme à une corde à mes mains, à mes lèvres. On avait la haine au ventre à l'époque, Robert fuyant les murs du Donjon Rouge pour s'emplir la bouche de mauvais alcool.

Trop de sales souvenirs qui me rappelaient que ma petite fille était partie, que je ne pouvais plus protéger, juste implorer tous les dieux existants pour que Ramsay la laisse en paix.

Mes mains tremblaient imperceptiblement, l'odeur planante de sang que renfermait la chambre m'a fait vaciller en avant.

Et je demeurais en retrait, témoin silencieux de la scène.

« Poussez, _poussez !_ » a intimé pour la énième fois Creylen, continuant d'écarter avec ses mains épaisses les cuisses de la reine.

Répandus à ses côtés, Tommen, Sansa, Félicité ainsi qu'une flopée de septas s'évertuaient à soutenir Margaery dans cette épreuve. Celle-ci, ses beaux yeux bleus rendus mi-clos et vitreux par la dernière heure passée à hurler à pleins poumons et se secouer dans tous les sens, difficilement maintenue sur place, perdait une quantité de sang de plus en plus inquiétante.

« Vous y êtes presque, Votre Grâce ! Continuez ainsi, le petit est proche ! »

Le plus délicatement possible, Félicité a repoussé en arrière les lourdes boucles marquant le visage livide de la presque mère, humidifié son front ruisselant de langes parfumées. Sansa enserrait la main gauche de Margaery entre les siennes, tandis que Tommen, enserrant le visage de la jeune Tyrell de ses paumes, paraissait se retenir de l'embrasser désespérément à pleine bouche.

« _POUSSEZ !_ »

Quelque part entre le cri de Creylen, les gémissements de plus en plus faibles de Margaery, les encouragements lancés à voix basse de Sansa, un enfant a hurlé pour la toute première fois. Tandis que tout ce beau monde se figeait d'un ensemble, j'ai cligné un moment des paupières sans parvenir à vraiment réaliser.

Mon… Mon petit-fils était _né_.

Etranglé par l'émotion, j'ai distingué une forme ruisselante de sang entre les bras de Creylen, ce dernier se reculant vers la table basse afin de nettoyer le petit.

Sansa s'est précipitée arrêter le sang ne cessant de noyer les jambes de la reine, y a souillé ses mains blanches. C'est au même instant qu'elle comme moi-même avons compris que Margaery n'y passerait pas. Qu'elle resterait pour toujours étendue sur ce lit, pâle et froide, sans avoir eu l'occasion d'avoir vu son précieux fils grandir et devenir un homme, sans avoir eu l'occasion d'avouer les sentiments puissants qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Tommen.

« Je _sais_. » l'a arrêté Margaery alors que Sansa s'apprêtait certainement à proférer un mensonge, lui assurer que tout irait bien. « Tout ce que je te demande, c'est prendre soin de Damon… car c'est son nom, Damon… comme tu t'occuperas bientôt de ton propre enfant. Lui assurer tous les jours que vous vivrez ensemble que… que j'aurais été tellement heureuse d'être sa mère mais que… il en a été autrement… que ce n'est pas sa… sa faute. Peux-tu faire ça ? »

Le visage tordu d'une tristesse déchirante, Sansa a hoché la tête et ouvert la bouche avant de la refermer, incapable d'incliner en mots ses adieux.

« Margaery… » s'est étranglé Tommen, et la reine a passé une main tremblante sur la joue du jeune garçon en se mettant à pleurer silencieusement.

Elle l'a contemplé ainsi une poignée de secondes, yeux dans les yeux, calme et presque souriante malgré les larmes striant ses joues sans couleur. Le monde paraissait avoir cessé d'exister autour d'eux tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient avec un amour tel qu'il m'a laissé en choc. Puis le bras de Margaery est retombé en travers du lit, et ses paupières se sont closes pour toujours.

Son souffle s'est éteint tel qu'elle s'était toujours conduite – _dignement_.

Ma vision tanguait – Port-Réal n'allait tarder d'être dévasté par la fin tragique de la Reine aux Roses. Les Tyrell se retireraient peut-être de l'alliance avec sa mort, n'ayant plus aucune obligation quant à se soumettre au pouvoir mourant de Joffrey.

« Il est vôtre. » a déclaré Creylen en remettant le nourrisson entre les bras de Sansa.

M'appuyant contre le mur, je l'ai regardée envelopper Damon Baratheon dans ses langes, passant une main dans les cheveux noirs et humides avec la même tendresse qu'éprouve une mère pour son enfant.

« Tout ira bien pour nous, petit démon. » a-t-elle assuré comme si elle cherchait à s'en persuader elle-même, les mains pleines de sang et l'expression dure.

* * *

 **Plume : Thanks pour ta review, ma belle:) Moi, méchante ? noooooon. Je suis la bonté incarnée avec mes personnages, voyons, tout ce que je souhaite est leur bonheur. La suite est là, profite bien:) Bisous:)**


End file.
